Minako's Kingdom Hearts II Adventure
by Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW
Summary: Chapter 10 is UP. The quartet went to the Land of Dragons and...Minako met her own kinds.
1. Chapter 1

Minako's Kingdom Hearts II Adventure by Minako88

**Narrator's Say:**

Hi, this is my third fanfiction and I use myself as the main character. This character has the same name as my username. Not only that, her true name (just the front name), appearance, background and interest are same like me. Well, I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except Minako, the information, manga, trailers and video clips from KH and FF.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Journey

"Finally, it's all done." Minako put her homework away from her table and activated her computer. Her homework this time is almost tortured her and made her no time to relax. Her name was Minako but it was just her nickname and her true name was Catherine Chen or Cathy for short. She was 18 years old and she has short, dark brown hair which was nearly black with two or three strand of reddish-brown colour on it. She also has dark brown eyes with a pair of half-framed eyeglasses which was in front of her eyes. She wore her favourite light blue T-shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. Yep, blue was her favourite colour. She always wore two crystal bracelets (purple and pink) and a small diamond ring on her right hand and a platinum necklace with a diamond key on her neck.

She studied in her boarding school which was far away from her home; she had to leave her family behind and lived with her roommate who was 2 years older than her in the one of the room in the school hostel. She called her roommate 'senior' because of the age and she (her senior) had been studied and stayed longer than herself.

Every time after she finished her homework, she always typed her fanfiction or collected some of the fanfictions and saved them into her computer. Most of the fanfictions that she collected were related to Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts was her favourite PS2 game, she knew it three years ago but she didn't have her own PS2 (because she didn't have enough money to buy it). Although she couldn't play it, but she always found or downloaded some information, manga scans, songs, lyrics and fanfictions about Kingdom Hearts from the Internet and she knew all the storylines about this game. Sometimes, when her roommate was not in the room, she will use her two badminton rackets as her Keyblades and did some sword-fighting, imagined herself fighting with the Heartless and Nobodies. She also loved to stick Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy pictures on the wall and draw her own Kingdom Hearts. Not only that, she still tried to collect some money to buy some models of these two games. The most disappointed her was none of the girls in the girl hostel liked to play or share the game with her because they thought that game was sounded childish to them. She could only share her favourite game with the boys because she knew that boys always loved to play PC and PS games. She was a tomboy too and only interested in video games, books (mostly comics), cosplay and Lolita. No wonder her friends thought her that she could be a 'boy' in the past and different than the other girls.

After she activated her computer, she clicked on one of Kingdom Hearts theme songs, 'Simple and Clean' from My Music, clicked on one of her 'treasures' (fanfictions) and read it as she listened the song. When she still read the climax of the fanfiction, the computer was suddenly shut down.

"Hey, what happen to my computer? Computer viruses attack again?" Minako asked to herself as she pressed the restart button at the CPU to restart it. The screen on the monitor was completely black and revealed some words. She looked at the screen and read it.

"'Your Journey begins at the twilight'? What the heck going on? I knew those viruses will do some mischief inside my computer again. I think I better call Fung to help me repair it." Minako took up her mobile phone from her table and pressed his phone number. Fung was her other senior, he looked same age like her but actually he was 2 years older than her, maybe because of his height. He has some experiences to repair the computers, especially hers.

"C'mon…, please accept my call." she waited for his reply impatiently. As she waited, she looked at the sky through the window. The sun was set on the horizon and leaving the sky a brilliant twilight.

Suddenly, her call was accepted but the person who received her call was not her senior, it was someone else. She didn't know who that person is but she knew that voice was not belonged to her senior.

"You're not Fung. Who're you? Why you use his mobile phone?" Minako asked that person through her mobile phone.

"**Your Journey begins.**" the person said to her shortly.

"Huh?" she didn't understand what he said. "What are you talking about? Hello? Hello?" she tried to ask him but the call was disconnected. She looked at the twilight sky and her computer again, the screen began to shine brightly and swallowed her up all of a sudden before she realized what happened.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Done, here's the first chapter. I want to tell you that I'm a Chinese and I let you know that Chinese first names have same words but different sounds. For example, Chen is my first name in Chinese, Chan is in Cantonese and Tan is in Hokkien. If you want to know my true name, please find my e-mail address (because I use my name to sign in). About that story, I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except Minako, the information, manga, trailers and video clips from KH and FF.

Chapter 2: Twilight Town – The First Day

"Ugh…" Minako opened her eyes and found herself lied beside the corridor of the strange place. "Where am I?" she wanted to look closer this place but her vision was blurry and she couldn't see the place that she landed. She tried to shake her head and rub her eyes to clear her vision but failed. She took off her eyeglasses to check it but it was okay and didn't badly damage.

"That's impossible. There's no damage on my eyeglasses." she said. As she wore her eyeglasses again, the vision that she saw was a blur.

"Wait a sec!!" Minako took off and put on her eyeglasses several times. When she put it on, she only saw a blurry vision but when she took off, she saw a clear vision.

"What happen to me? I can barely see." she couldn't believe herself that she could see without her eyeglasses after 11 years (she began to wear the eyeglasses at 7). She put her eyeglasses into the pocket of her jeans with her mobile phone (she was still holding it that time before the light swallowed her) and looked around the place that she landed. It looked like the normal town for her with some tall buildings and stalls. She also looked up at the train went by from one building to another. Looking up to the sky, she saw it was neither light nor darkness but twilight.

"No way, I'm in Twilight Town? I thought it only appears inside the game." Minako couldn't believe what she saw because she only knew this town in the game but she never played it before. She slipped her hand to her another pocket of her jeans, took her purse up and opened it. Her moneys were already changed into munny, the currency of this game. She counted them and she has 1500 munny inside her purse, which was the equivalent of 150 dollars in US and RM 225 in Malaysia (the country that she lived and the currency of her country was Ringgit Malaysia (RM), actually I don't know the money exchange between US currency and Malaysia currency).

She took a walk around the town. This town was magnificent and she liked it. There were some stalls and the street was between them. Most of the residents in this town went to this street for shopping.

"So, this is Market Street." she thought. She looked around some of the stalls as she walked along the street. Sometimes she asked some of the residents of this town about any guys or girls of her age. Luckily, they were friendly and answered her question.

"Well, we don't get many outsiders often and no residents of your age lived here." one of the residents answered.

"Oh." she replied without hope.

"Maybe you can meet Hayner's gang. Although they're pretty decent and younger than you, but if you want to meet them, just go to the back alley. They're usually hanging out in this one spot in there." the other resident suggested and showed her the way to the back alley.

"Hayner's gang? That's a great idea. Thanks for your help." she thanked to them as she went to the back alley that the resident showed her.

"You're welcome." they replied.

She reached the usual spot after a while. She had to go around the sandlot to avoid Seifer's gang because she didn't want to mess with them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she almost jumped in fright as she heard someone asking. When she looked around, she found a boy with blond hair, a girl with two pigtails and a boy with a red headband glaring at her. She knew them as Hayner, Olette and Pence.

"Err…nothing and I just…lost." she lied.

"Well, you know, this is our spot and no one enter it without our permission. I think you must be the intruder." Hayner said hastily to her.

"I'M NOT!" she protested her innocence.

"YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"Hayner, you're too excessive! This girl is new here and she still doesn't know the ways yet. Just stop quarreling now!" Olette complained.

"Fine!" Hayner stopped quarreling with Minako. Looked like he was still angry with her. She had to explain to them for her innocence.

"She's right. I'm still new in this town and don't know about this place yet. I'm sorry, I don't know this is your spot and I enter it. Sorry." Minako kept apologizing to them.

"It's okay. What's your name? I'm Olette." the girl introduced herself. Hayner stepped forward.

"I'm Hayner. Nice to meet you. Sorry for misunderstanding you because I've had a lot on my mind." Hayner introduced himself too.

"I'm sorry to you too because I want to protest my innocence and quarrel with you." Minako apologized to him. After that, Pence followed suit, introducing himself as well.

"Well, nice to meet you, Hayner, Olette, Pence. I'm Catherine but you can call me Minako. It's my nickname." she introduced herself cheerfully.

"Minako? It sounds strange for me." Pence said to her and wondered why she didn't use her true name as Catherine.

"No, I don't think so, Pence. It pretty suits her well with her appearance." Olette said.

"Err…thanks." Minako blushed.

"Oh yeah, how old are you? You look older than us." Olette asked.

"You guess right, Olette. I'm 18." she answered Olette's answer.

"Well, three years older than us. We're 15." Pence said.

"So, Minako, what brings you to our usual spot?" Hayner asked as he started to test out her name.

"Just like I say before. Nothing really." Minako answered. "I'm new in town, so I don't really know my way around." she added.

"Well, do you want to hang out with us? Maybe we can give you a quick tour of this town." he suggested.

"Thanks, Hayner. I will like it." she gave a smile to him and he blushed.

"Minako, this is Market Street and this is Station Heights." Pence showed her some of the place that he knew. The gang proceeded to show her the item shop, the weapons shop, and the bulletin board where odd jobs were posted. "I don't think we need to show you the Tram Common since you live there." Pence figured. Minako nodded because she knew about it. Down there was the armor, accessory, and candy shops.

"There's the sandlot and also Seifer's territory." Hayner mentioned.

"Seifer?" Minako asked although she knew him from the game.

"He's the leader of a four person group called the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee and he tries to keep the town to his own rigorous standards." Olette explained.

"He's pretty tough guy. So are Rai and Fuu except Vivi. He's not as tough as three of them." Pence added.

"Poor Vivi." Minako muttered and took pity on him.

They took her to the station. "Well, I don't think we need to explain this too much. This is a train station, up there's the clock tower. We always hang out there at the end of the day." Hayner pointed the tall building.

"Whoa, it looks higher than I imagine!" Minako looked at the tower.

"Excuse me, guys. I got something to do. You two go ahead and take her up to the tower, I will be right back for a while." Olette ran to Market Street and left three of them behind after finished her saying.

"So, what are you waiting for? Let's go up there!" Hayner took Minako's hand and brought her into the clock tower. Pence followed behind them.

"Wow. Just…wow." Minako stared at the fantastic view of this town from the top of the tower. Hayner and Pence sat down along the edge as if it was nothing, she did the same slowly and carefully.

"Look like you're very cautious when you sit down." Hayner said.

"Because I'm afraid of falling down." she answered.

"Hey guys and girl." Olette greeted behind them. Looked like she hid something behind her and never showed them but Pence spotted them.

"Hey Olette. I know you hiding something behind. What are you hiding?" Pence asked.

"Oh, just these." she replied as she revealed four light blue ice creams on her hands. "This is sea-salt ice cream, Minako. Try it!" she added as she passed the ice creams to three of them and left one for herself.

Minako licked her ice cream and tasted it at the first time. "That's pretty good! Salty and sweet." she said as she ate.

"So, what's been happening lately?" Minako wondered. "Well, this is the last week of summer vacation and…" Olette replied but Hayner cut her line.

"Aw, don't say that, Olette! You'll give me an ulcer." he complained.

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first." Pence remarked and everyone laughed at that.

"Well, we still have to do our homework." Olette continued her line and gave the others the evil eyes.

"Stupid independent study." Hayner muttered.

"I heard that. I'm not deaf." Minako said. Two of them giggled as looked at Hayner grumbling.

"Plus, we've been too busy practicing for the Struggle because this tournament is three days away." Hayner whined.

"Struggle? Sounds interesting. I hope I can try." she said and knew what the Struggle was. It was an annual mixed martial-arts tournament where you fight with a club. You need to fight for domination of orbs that you and your opponent have possession of.

"You? Are you kidding me, Minako? I never saw a girl playing the Struggle before." Hayner teased between laughs as Minako looked at him angrily.

She looked down and saw something white move around and disappear. "What the...!" she exclaimed. "What is it?" Pence asked. She looked at him and looked back down again. The thing was gone. "Err…nothing. Maybe it's my illusion." she lied but to herself, she was thinking, "I could've sworn that was a Dusk."

"Thank you for showing me some of the places in this town. I like to stay here but I got no where to live." Minako said to them after they came down from the clock tower.

"Well, you can stay at my house. It's okay, my parents would be happy to let you stay." Olette said.

"Thanks, Olette." Minako thanked the girl gratefully. The two girls (Minako and Olette) waved a quick 'goodbye' to their friends and went to her house. Luckily, just like Olette said, her parents were so friendly and welcomed her as their guest. Not only that, they let her staying at their house and sharing the room with Olette. Before they slept, Olette asked Minako as they were lay on the same bed.

"What do you think about this town, Minako?" Olette asked.

"It's great. I love it and I wish I can stay here forever." she replied because she never stayed in the video game world before.

"Well, it's almost late and it's time for us to sleep. Good night, Minako." her friend greeted her before she slept.

"Good night, Olette." Minako greeted her in return. As Olette slept, she was thinking about her first day in this town. It was pretty interesting, being part of this story here. She knew Hayner, Olette and Pence from this game. She wanted to know that this world was based on the game or the game was based on these worlds because she believed dimension.

Then there was the Dusk she had seen earlier. It wasn't surprising that she would see one because Twilight Town was the world where they were "born" after all and only someone with the Keyblade or someone affiliated with the Keyblade master could fight them. That meant Sora, Donald, Goofy, peoples from Final Fantasy series and other Disney characters in the worlds. They were at the part of the game but she wasn't. She was just a girl from the real world.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Roxas." she thought. Roxas was one of her favourite characters and Sora's Nobody. The difference was she lived in the real Twilight Town and Roxas lived in DiZ's alternate Twilight Town, which he created by copying the data of this town. In the game, he was living his own life with Hayner's gang and he didn't know that his friends and the town that he lived were just the computer images. Minako remembered Hayner said that the Struggle tournament will coming up in three days. If it was true, that meant this was Roxas's first day in Twilight Town in the game today and five days later, Sora would awaken.

"I think I have to find that mansion tomorrow or other day." she thought about the mansion which could be the portal to the alternate town. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Here's the second chapter. I use two days to finish this chapter (Last chapter I just use one day to finish it). I'm still finding the storyline of the real KH II and creating the storyline of the next chapter. So, please give me some reviews. As more as you can give.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except Minako, the information, manga, trailers and video clips from KH and FF.

Chapter 3: Twilight Town – The Second Day

_(The beginning of Minako's dream)_

"_Where am I?" Minako found herself that she wasn't at Olette's room anymore but darkness. She tried to find her way out but it was too dark. She was like a blind person, finding his walking stick. Suddenly, she bumped someone and fell down on the ground/floor._

_"Hey, watch it!" someone warned her with a scowling voice. _

_"Sorry. I don't know you're here." she apologized to him and got herself up._

_"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded._

_"I'm fine and I want to know this place that we land. Do you?" she said._

_"I don't know. I want to know about this too. Plus, it's so dark here." he replied. Minako agreed his reply. She tried to look at his appearance closer but it was useless (because of the darkness). _

_"It's no use. It's too dark. I can't see him in the dark." she thought. As she was still thinking, the key-shaped pendant on her necklace suddenly floated and shone brightly. Minako has an idea, she used the light of her pendant to reveal who was with her. A few seconds later, she covered her mouth with her hand and she couldn't believe herself what she saw. A spiky, blond-haired boy with blue eyes was in front of her eyes. _

_"Roxas!" Minako shocked and called his name. "I can't believe it. It's one of my favourite characters. I thought he's inside the game." she thought._

_"How do you know my name?" Roxas also surprised that she knew him._

_"Err…talent, maybe." she lied and she didn't want to let him know that she knew him in the game._

_"Right, you already know my name and I want to know yours too." the boy said._

_"Just call me Minako." she introduced herself. She pretty liked everyone calling her nickname. _

_"Well, nice to meet you, Minako." Roxas gave a smile to her and she blushed._

_"Wow, he's as cute as Sora." Minako thought as she tried to hide her blushing face._

_"Wake up, Minako." she heard someone calling her._

_(The end of Minako's dream)_

"Wake up, Minako. It's time to rise and shine." Olette woke Minako up by shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend beside her.

"Oh, good morning, Olette." Minako greeted her.

"Minako, it's 8 o' clock now. Time for the usual spot meeting. Want to join us?" Olette offered.

"Sure, why not?" she accepted her offer.

Minako wore a grey short-sleeved shirt with a hood, dark blue jeans with the silver lion pattern and black & white sneakers. She pretty liked her clothes and would like to thank Olette's parents for buying some new clothes for her. Since she stayed at Olette's house, her parents welcomed her and treated her like one of her family members. Olette also treated her like her older sister.

"We go now!" the two girls went out from the house after eating their breakfast.

"Be careful, Olette, Minako." Olette's mom waved her hand to them with Olette's dad on her side.

**(At the usual spot) **

"Hey guys, what's up?" Olette asked their friends first as they walked into the usual spot.

Hayner and Pence gave them a glance. Then, Hayner got up and started pacing. "Well, it's something been stolen around this town and we have to settle with Seifer and everything. If he thinks we're the ones who were doing it, I don't blame him." he said to the two girls. "But what really bugs me is he's going around telling them that we're the thieves and now the whole town and the residents are treating us like the criminals!" he gripped his fists tightly as he continued.

"We're not going to ask about that Seifer guy, Hayner. We want to know what exactly has been stolen." Minako said.

"Oh no!" Pence cried. Everyone turned their attention to him. He was looking and finding something in a pouch of some sort.

"What happen, Pence?" Olette asked him.

"Our photos, they're gone!"

"What? Our photos are gone? All of them?" Hayner was surprised.

"Photos? Who could steal the photos without knowing?" Minako repeated in disbelief. "Maybe the Dusk stole them. It also happened in the alternate town in the game." she thought.

"It could be Seifer. He never could've pulled that off. Okay, let's do some research." Hayner suggested. Olette and Pence agreed with him. Minako pretended to agree too although she already knew who was the photo thief.

They asked some of the shopkeepers about the thievery, but only found what they already knew. Those photos had been mysteriously disappeared around town, and everyone suspected them. "Seifer and his gang had to know something about this." Hayner supposed. Then, the gang raced to the sandlot. When they got there, three members of Seifer's gang were having a conversation of some sort. Minako knew them as Fuu, Rai and Vivi. Vivi noticed them first and pointed them out.

"Thieves." Fuu stated.

"That was low, y'know!" Rai added.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner scowled.

"Nice come back there, blondie." a boy in black mocked as he strolled into the sandlot with a menacing look upon his face. Minako recognized him as Seifer because he had been appeared in this game and Final Fantasy VIII.

"You can give us back the photos now."

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai folded his arms across his chest and examined the suspects carefully.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you, lamers." Seifer said, walking towards his Committee. "So what did you do with it? Burn it?" he asked. He stood in front of his Committee. "Not only that we need those photos to prove that you're losers."

Everyone there was angry and got into a fighting stance except Minako and Vivi. Vivi ran away and hid while Minako just stood there and looked at them especially Seifer. "I pretty hate him. He's such a devil." she thought. She tried to find the way to stop the two gangs.

Suddenly, something caught her eyes and she looked at the three items in front of her. She recognized those as the Struggle clubs. The middle one had a hand guard, the one on the left looked like a staff, and the one on the right was the one used in the Struggle tournaments. She has an idea, she quickly ran for the middle one, grabbed it and stepped back. They were shocked and surprised to see her reaction.

"Minako, what are you doing?" Hayner asked her.

"Oh ho, are you kidding? You want to fight with me? Don't be silly, girly." Seifer said in his mocking voice while his two members laughed and teased her of her silliness. "Girly? How dare you call me that? Man, they look like Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks for me." Minako thought as she couldn't control her anger and grabbed her club tightly.

"Oh yeah, I want to show you that girls can fight!" she pointed her club at him angrily. "As you wish, girly." Seifer grabbed his own Struggle club and began to fight with her. Everyone had stepped back to watch them fight. Minako tried to memorize how to use and fight the opponent, looked like she wasn't sure of herself because she never played this before. There was no turning-back for her to change her decision. Suddenly, Seifer rushed toward her and hit her. Fortunately, she blocked his attack with her club. She jumped back and rushed to him to hit him in return. She also gave double combo attacks on him before backing up. Seifer didn't seem to be fazed by the attacks and said, "Come on... stop playing around and fight, girly!"

"Show me some respects, Seifer, or else you will be sorry!" Minako said with the feeling of anger. She was right, she was the oldest among eight of them. She charged in once more and swung the club to him. Seifer avoided her attack, spun around to hit her. Then, she fell onto the ground. "Come on, girly! Fight with me!" he shouted at her. "For a last time, stop calling me 'girly'!" she got up, ran toward Seifer again and hit straight on his chest several time with full of anger and hatred. Seifer dropped his club and fell down. That meant Minako won in this battle. She pointed her club at the injured Seifer and said, "Here, I already prove it and this is your consequence for not respecting the elder."

Rai and Fuu dashed out in front of Seifer to shield him. "Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know!" Rai shouted, standing in front of Seifer. "Tournament decides." Fuu did the same. They took him away from the sandlot. Minako was tired and panting quickly after the battle. She turned around to face her friends and only saw them staring at her because they couldn't believe that she could fight like the other boys…err…guys.

"Wow, just…err…wow." Pence surprised.

"I can't believe you can fight like a professional fighter. How can you do that?" Olette asked.

"Training by using a stick. That's simple." Minako lied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Actually, she had been learning the sword-fighting in her world before.

"Nice fight, Minako!" Hayner gave her a thumb up.

"Thanks." she smiled and gave a thumb up in return.

Pence held his camera and took a photo of her victorious battle. Suddenly, a Dusk came out of nowhere, grabbed the camera, looped around Pence and escaped. "What was that?" Hayner demanded and surprised. "A thief?" Olette supposed. "Maybe. C'mon, let's chase after it!" Minako suggested. All of them agreed with her and chased after that Dusk.

All four of them ran through the hole in the Tram Common. That Dusk wasn't too far ahead. It started swerving around in a fluid, serpent-like motion, seeming to defy the laws of gravity. Without a word, they followed the Dusk through the woods and ended up at the old mansion. "Not so fast, Dusk!" Minako thought as she ran to the clearing where the Dusk was waiting for her. The three of them tried to follow her but they suddenly bounced off and fell onto the ground. She looked back at them. "Hayner! Olette! Pence!" she called their name. She ran back to them but something stopped her from going back to her friends.

"Are you okay? What happen?" she asked them.

"I don't know. We can't get through this!" Olette replied as she pointed the invisible barrier. Minako touched the 'wall' with her hand. "It must be the force field or something." she said.

"Well, it seems we can't help you out here." Hayner decided. "Go chase that thing and please take care of yourself, Minako." he added. Minako nodded and turned back to follow the Dusk.

As she approached it, the zipper which covered the thing's face was seemed to pull itself open, and the inside was revealed. "Oh no!" she realized that it wasn't a human at all. Then, she pulled out her club and lunged toward the Dusk to hit it. The Dusk moved around and tried to defend itself from her attack. When she was unaware, it knocked her out with its claw. She pushed herself up painfully and hit it again with her club. Minako repeated this process several times but in vain.

"It's no use. This stupid weapon can't cause any damage at all." she complained. Suddenly, a bright, white light appeared on her left hand while a dark, purple light appeared on her right hand. "What the…?" she exclaimed. When the two lights disappeared, there were two Keyblades in her hands. "Keyblades?" she surprised and examined these two Keyblades. The left one looked like the Oathkeeper but different version, its blade was white in colour, its handle was the golden angel's wings, its key part was a golden heart which was in the middle of the white wings and Rinoa Heartilly's wings emblem as the keychain. The right one was the opposite of the left one and looked like the Oblivion in different version, its blade was black in colour, its handle was the silver devil's wings, its key part was a silver blade which was in the middle of the black wings and the devil's wings version emblem as the keychain. They looked like the weapons of the angel and devil.

"I hope these will work." Minako looked at her Keyblades and got into her fighting stance once more. "It's time for me to teach you a lesson, Dusk." she used her fighting skill which she has been training for a long time to fight the Dusk. It seemed to have a harder time avoiding the attacks from her Keyblades, and soon it was defeated. The Dusk disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving a bunch of photos behind. The Keyblades vanished in her hands. Then, the barrier disappeared and let Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran up to her. "What was that all about?" Pence asked. Olette knelt down and picked one of the photos up. "Looks like that creepy thing was the photo thief."

Back at the usual spot, the questions were being asked by the curious gang.

"So, Minako, what was that thing in white?" Pence asked her first.

"That thing was called a Dusk, the most common form of Nobody." Minako explained. "Life is made up of the three elements. Body, soul and heart. If the heart is taken out, the person will faded into the darkness. But, if the person had a strong will, the body and soul will began to move with a will of its own and 'born' as a Nobody. Because of the nature which they were created, the Nobodies don't truly exist."

"But why they appear in this town?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, Pence. They all end up here for some reasons. Plus, they're also destined to fade back into the darkness as they 'died'." she replied.

"Why the Nobodies want the photos?" Olette asked.

"Maybe the photos were only data to them." Minako answered shortly.

"What are those two weapons you're using? They look like two giant keys." Hayner asked.

"They're Keyblades, only these can hurt the Dusk. Still can't understand what I say?" she asked them and they shook their heads. She sighed and explained to them, "Well, Keyblade is the most powerful weapon in the universe and it only chooses those with strong hearts. It's half-key and half-sword. Not only one, there were many forms to the Keyblade." As she explained, she made sure herself that never told them about the Kingdom Key, the true form of the Keyblade and also Sora's Keyblade.

"So, where your Keyblades come from?" Pence asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." she asked. She wondered why she was chosen to be the Keyblade Master like Sora. Plus, she never played this game before (because she didn't have PS2 and she only knew all the game information from the Internet). Looking at her friends, she asked, "I think you still can't believe me, don't you?"

"Well, we don't know how to explain all of them and where we have to begin first." Hayner replied.

"Right!" she said shortly as she crossed her arms.

It was 5 o' clock and it was the time for them to go home. Two girls parted with the two guys and went back to their home.

**(At night but the sky was still twilight)**

Olette was already sleeping but Minako couldn't. She was just lying on the bed and thinking. Her friends already knew about the Nobodies and Keyblades. Sooner or later, she might be telling the truth and explaining the game to them. "Look like things are getting more complicated now." she muttered. She turned over and went back to sleep.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Here's the third chapter. I have to study and do some homework (please don't say test, I hate test). I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except Minako, the information, manga, trailers and video clips from KH and FF.

Chapter 4: Twilight Town – The Third Day

"Man, I can't sleep last night." Minako rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed. There was her third day in this town and something had been happened to her last two days. She could barely see without her eyeglasses at the first day and been given two Keyblades at the second day. She still didn't know her Keyblades' names yet. She looked at the side of the bed where Olette slept, her friend wasn't at the bed anymore and left a note on the bedside table. She picked it up and read:

_To: Minako_

_We're going to the beach today and we're so sorry to leave you behind because we had only earned enough munny for three of us. Maybe you can do some research to find out more about those Dusks or Nobodies. Don't mad at us, okay?_

_From: Olette_

_P.S: Hayner already signed you up for the Struggle tomorrow, you did very well during the battles with Seifer and the Dusk yesterday._

"Okay, apology accepted and thanks, Hayner." Minako said and smiled to herself.

After eating some breakfast, she went out of Olette's house to investigate the Dusks. She already knew what her first stop would be. Minako ran back to Market Street and looked around the Tram Common. She found there was a hole in the wall, which led to the woods and the old mansion. Out of curiosity, she entered the woods. As she entered, a dark portal suddenly appeared. "Oh no! Not again!" she muttered as she saw the Dusks coming out of the portal. One of them tried to grab her hand and drag her into the portal.

"Let me go, you bad Dusk!" Minako pushed its claw away from grabbing her and started running. The Dusks chased after her. They ended up cornering her at the clock tower. As the Dusks came nearer to her, she stepped behind. She didn't know that no more surfaces was behind her and continued to step backwards.

Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell. She quickly grabbed one of the ledges with her right hand and saved herself from falling. The Dusks were shown no mercy and scratched her hand with their claws to make her fall. "Aaaaah!" she screamed with pain as she released her hand and fell down from the clock tower. Her world faded to darkness before she hit the ground.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where am I?" Minako slowly opened her eyes. Was she dead or just a dream? She found herself that she landed at the place which there was nothing but darkness around her. She tried to find her way out. Tired, she kept on going through this deep dive. Suddenly, she began to level out and ended up on her feet. As she took a step forward, the darkness was lit up all of the sudden and the platform started to be revealed. "Is this…an Awakening?" she thought. She looked at the surroundings, its wall was brown in colour and hung the eight pictures which framed in the golden oval-shaped frame. Each picture showed one girl in full-sized version on it. Among eight of them, Minako could recognized seven of them as seven Princesses of Heart because she knew them from the first game of Kingdom Hearts series. When she looked at the eighth picture, she was so curious that when the eighth Princess of Heart appeared in this game and this girl never appeared in the game before. Minako looked at this girl closer. She has middle long, black hair with reddish brown highlights and same dark brown eyes like herself. She wore a blue vest with long slip behind her, a black tank top, blue and black knee-length shorts, two blue elbow-length armbands, black boots and a silver chain which held two rings on her neck.

"Rinoa is the eighth Princess of Heart? That's impossible!" she surprised. As she knew, Rinoa Heartilly was Squall Leonhart's/Leon's girlfriend and a sorceress in Final Fantasy VIII but she never appeared in the KH game before.

She looked down at the platform, and the stained glass that made up the pink, crowned and winged heart design. Then, a voice entered her mind and said,

**Accept your gifted possession and value it.**

**There's no time for you being indecisive.**

**Your heart must be strong and full of courage.**

**The path of destiny is set for you.**

**Your journey begins in the end of the twilight.**

"Huh?" Minako scratched her head and a little confused by this speech. It looked like a poem or riddle for her. She felt something peculiar facing her right now. There were three rays of light appeared on the Station of Serenity and revealed three pillars in front of her. The pillars contained three weapons which were floating within them. A sword, a shield, and a staff. That meant the powers of the warrior, the guardian and the mystic.

**Power sleeps within you.**

**If you give it form...**

**...it will give you strength.**

**Choose wisely.**

She already knew which one she would take. She ran up to the first pillar and grabbed the sword.

**You're supposed to be the guardian.**

**But you choose the power of the warrior.**

**Are you sure this is the form you choose?**

"Yes." she whispered. As she finished her word, the sword disappeared and the two Keyblades from yesterday appeared in both of her hands. Then, a door appeared on one side of the Station of Serenity. Having no other path, she walked through it.

She ended up in what she recognized as the Station of Calling. Just then, the shadow on her feet rose up and took a 3-D form. Minako knew it was Shadow Heartless, the most common form of Heartless but it took the dark form of herself with two dark Keyblades in its hand. She got into a fighting stance and charged at the dark version of herself. The dark Minako was as good as herself (the real Minako). They fought each other with their Keyblades. Luckily, her dark self was lacked of strategies. Since it was unaware, Minako quickly slashed it into two. After that, the path which she stood on was littered with Dusks as well as Shadows. She tried to slash all of them but they kept coming to her. As she still fought with the Shadows and Dusks, she heard someone shouting at her.

"MINAKO, BEHIND YOU!" someone warned her. When Minako turned around, one of the Dusks almost wanted to attack behind her. She tried to use her left arm to protect herself from its attack. All of a sudden, someone saved her by slashing the Dusk with the Kingdom Key Keyblade. She recognized this Keyblade, it belonged to Sora. But there was the third day in this town and Sora wasn't awake yet. She knew that who helped her.

"Thanks, Roxas. Without your help, I can be died on this creature's hand." Minako thanked to him.

"You're welcome. Hey, you have Keyblades too!" Roxas surprised when he saw Minako's two Keyblades.

"Err…yeah. I just got them yesterday."

"Me too. Minako, I got something to ask you. What're those creatures?"

"I'll explain this later." she finished her word and slashed some of the Shadows. Roxas gave her a helping hand to help her slash the Dusks. After that, they stood side by side and were surrounded by Shadows and Dusks which were finding some chances to attack them.

"Okay, Minako. You can answer my question now. What're those creatures?" he asked her as he kept an eye on their enemies.

"Well, the black ones are Shadows and the white ones are Dusks. Those two creatures are the most common form of Heartless and Nobody. Heartless have the abilities of stealing hearts while Nobodies have the abilities of collecting hearts. So, be careful of those two." Minako explained.

"Got it! But do you think we can defeat all of them?" Roxas asked her again.

"Maybe, maybe not." she replied shortly. A few seconds later, she got a plan in her mind. She turned her head and whispered her plan to him. He nodded as he agreed her plan.

"Okay, ready to go?" Minako asked as she prepared to fight.

"Yeah." he replied and did the same.

"LET'S GO!!!" they sprang forward and ready to slash the Shadows and Dusks of their own. Minako quickly swung her two Keyblades to them and slashed them into two while Roxas just slashed and stabbed their chests as fast as he could. When she saw there were about 10 or 15 of them, she got another plan. She ran toward Roxas and ordered, "Roxas, grab my feet and launch me up!" Roxas was a little bit confused about her plan but he did it as she said. When Minako got close enough, he grabbed her feet and launched her high into the air. She did the somersault and threw her devilish Keyblade to her enemies which threw themselves to her like a boomerang at the same time while she slashed some of the jump-up Shadows with her other Keyblade as she fell. The dark Keyblade/devilish Keyblade cut through them and they vanished. At the same time, Roxas slashed some of them to prevent them from following her. When her Keyblade came back, she quickly grabbed it, did another turn and landed on it safely to continue her fight until all of them were vanquished.

"You're pretty good in fighting and thinking of strategy, Minako." he said as he wiped his sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks. You too. You also fight very well." Minako gave a cheerful smile to him.

"Err…thanks." he thanked her in return.

Soon, the new door appeared in front of them. "I wonder what's behind the door." Roxas asked. "I want to know too. C'mon, let's go in!" Minako suggested. He agreed with her. He opened the door and walked through it. Minako followed him and walked through too. When they arrived, they heard a rumbling beneath them. "Oh no!" she just realized that there was the Station of Awakening, where Roxas and Sora fought the Bosses. "What's happening, Minako?" he looked at her shocking face. "Err…Roxas, I think…we're going to meet their Bosses now." she said as the Darkside, the Heartless Boss and Twilight Thorn, the Nobody Boss appeared in front of them. She gulped and stared at them.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked her again.

"One word… RUN!!!" Minako took Roxas's hand and tried to run from the two Bosses, but ended up at the edge of the platform. The Darkside punched the platform, tipping it over, tried to make them lost their balance and fell. Minako quickly stuck one of her Keyblades on the platform to prevent herself from falling. Roxas almost fell off the platform but he managed to save himself by stuck his Keyblade into the pillar of the platform.

"Roxas, are you okay?" she asked him from the platform.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Minako, can you lift me up there?" he replied below the platform. He was still holding his Keyblade tightly and couldn't release it.

"Sure." Minako took her other Keyblade, flipped over so that she was holding onto the blade and reached out to him with it. "Here, Roxas. Grab the handle but need hurry. They're still there."

He made a grab for the handle and clenched it. Then, she tried to pull him up with a single hand and made sure herself that didn't release him and let him fall again. She continued to pull until Roxas lifted himself up to the platform. She was tired and wanted to rest but it was not her time to rest, they had to fight with these two Bosses.

The Darkside tried to punch the platform one more time but stopped by Minako and Roxas. She slashed straight to its giant fist while Roxas jumped up to it and hit its head. Then, she took a chance by slashing its head. The Heartless Boss roared with pain and disappeared.

"One down. One more to go." Minako stated.

Twilight Thorn looked at them angrily and sent a gigantic sphere of energy to them, especially Minako. She was the nearest to the Nobody Boss.

"WATCH OUT!!" Roxas sprang forward, threw himself at her and knocked her down. Then, they heard a loud explosion behind them. He had saved her life. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…err…thanks, Roxas." she blushed. She couldn't believe that one of her favourite characters had saved her life. No, it wasn't the time to make the imagination. They got the same job to do, it was their job to kick the Nobody Boss's butt.

Looked at the Twilight Thorn, she has to think what she had to do next. Suddenly, it sent another energy sphere to them. Minako, using the idea from the game and also one of her favourite techniques, Strike Raid, threw her angelic Keyblade at the energy sphere. Her Keyblade pierced the energy sphere and it exploded, sending both of them and the Twilight Thorn flying. She tried to stick her other Keyblade onto the platform, but missed. Then, they plummeted into the darkness.

"MINAKO!!" Roxas who was falling with her and he shouted at her. He tried to grab her hand but she was too far for him to reach. She knew that after this Awakening she couldn't meet him again until the sixth day.

"Roxas! I know I won't see you again! Although you're still you or the other you but I promise I will find you and meet you again. Someday soon. I promise!!" she spoke loudly and quickly to him before she fell into the darkness. As she fell, she lost her consciousness once more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Minako slowly opened her eyes and woke up. She felt tired and sore all over. She found herself that she was in the usual spot.

"Hey you guys, she's awake!" a voice called, but she was too tired to recognize it.

"Minako, I glad you wake up." another voice which was gentle said to her. She knew it was Olette's because she was always thinking of others, including her. Opening her eyes a little wider, she saw that Hayner and Pence were there too.

"What…what happened?" Minako asked them.

"You fell from the tower!" Hayner replied. "But luckily, that was a close one and you're saved!" Pence added. "I what!...Oh yeah, I remember." she sat up, feeling a little better now and remembered that scene. "Hey, wait a sec! How come you guys are here? I thought you all went to the beach!"

The gang looked at each other. "Well, we were about to get on the train, but suddenly we heard you're hit on the ground, and we rushed out to see what happened." Pence explained to her first.

"Then, we brought you here." Hayner added.

"Good to know you're fine now, that time you almost scare us to death." Olette admitted with a sigh of relief.

"So, what happened lately? Why you go to the clock tower?" Hayner asked.

"The Dusks…they attacked me again." she answered shortly.

"WHAT?" the gang reacted to that with surprised expressions.

"They attacked you again?" Olette repeated. Minako nodded. "Yeah, when I was going for investigating, suddenly the Dusks appeared in the woods. I couldn't fight them, so I ran from them."

"Why didn't you use your Keyblades?" Pence inquired. She shook her head.

"I can't because I can't able to summon them at will yet. Plus, they chased me all the way up the clock tower and cornered me. Then..." Minako paused. "I slipped but I'm able to save myself from falling by grabbing the ledge. Unfortunately, they scratched me off and I fell."

"Man, if they're going so far as they try to do that, you need to learn how to use those Keyblade things faster." Hayner muttered.

"Well, actually…" Minako began. She described her Awakening dream, the eighth Princess of Heart, how she seemed to choose the power of the warrior instead of the power of the guardian and fought the two Bosses with the teen that she knew him as Roxas. "So, is that all that happened while you were asleep?" Olette confirmed. Minako nodded.

"Alright, that's enough, Minako! What's going on and how do you know all about these stuffs?" Hayner shouted. She sighed as she knew that it was the time for her to tell them the truth.

"Actually, I come from the real world. For me, this town is just the part of the video game which is called Kingdom Hearts. It's a role-playing game that is based on the events that have happened here, and in the surrounding worlds. The Nobodies were a type of enemy that you have to face in this game. It will explain what the Nobodies were and the different types of the Nobodies." she explained.

"Wait a sec, so this game is based on this town, as well as the other places?" Pence asked. She nodded. "And... you already knew about us and this town? And what was happening lately?"

"Not completely know. I just said they were based on the events here. When I came to this world, I did recognize this town but I had no idea about the recent events. Yes, I did recognize you three from the game too but not personally." she said quickly as she saw the surprised, angry looks on their faces. "Actually, I wanted to meet you guys because... in reality, I didn't know you neither. I'm sorry because last two days I pretended not to know you at the first time." she apologized to them. Looked like her explanation and apology seemed to calm them down.

"It's okay, your apology accepted. So, what else happens in this game?" Olette asked.

"The six days here at Twilight Town is just the first part of the game. Then it moves on to many other worlds and such. I'm not so sure about this because I never played this game before. I only knew these from the Internet. I mean the information in my computer." Minako replied.

"Your computer shows you all the information about this game? About us? And this town? Whoa!" Pence who was interested in computer looked surprised.

"So, was the Awakening or those Keyblade things part of Kingdom Hearts?" Hayner wondered.

"About the Awakening, I did recognize but those Keyblade... I didn't. That seems to be something new for me." she said.

"Well, as far fetched as it may sound..." Pence started. "...it seems we don't need another explanation from you." Hayner finished Pence's saying.

"We believe you, Minako." Olette assured with a smile to her friend.

"Thanks. I glad you still accept me as a friend." Minako smiled back.

"And remember, I already signed you up for the Struggle tomorrow, so don't even think about chickening out!" Hayner said to her. "You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us can split the prize."

"Okay, you're on." she replied.

"You two will clean up!" Pence chimed in.

"Yeah, go get 'em!" Olette said.

"It's a promise, Minako." Hayner said to Minako. She nodded.

"Yeah, a promise." she repeated as she put her forearm up against Hayner's.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Here's the fourth chapter. I have to relax for a while to prepare my final exam at my first semester. I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except Minako, Lightblade and Darkblade (about those words last 4 chapters, blah...blah...blah…I don't want to say those anymore, you know it).

Chapter 5: Twilight Town – The Fourth Day

"Wake up, Minako. It's 8 o' clock now. It's the day for Struggle tournament. Remember?" Olette shook her sleepy friend up roughly. Minako tried to remember and she realized what Olette said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the tournament. I'm going to be late! Thanks for reminding me, Olette!" she shouted as she got up from the bed. Olette sighed as she looked at Minako's reaction. She quickly got dressed, ate, and ran out of the house with her friend.

The two girls ran to the sandlot and saw Hayner and Pence waiting for them.

"Hey, what took you two so long? The Struggle had just started." Hayner asked them.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I'm overslept." Minako forced a smile as she apologized.

"There you are, Minako. Ready for the tournament?" the Struggle announcer came to her and asked her.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Good, so we can start now." he went to the center of the Struggle stage after finished his saying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right, today is the day for the Struggle and the title match!" The cheering from the crowd increased for a moment. "Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer?" the Struggle announcer yelled out to the cheering crowd. The crowd yelled out who they thought would win. Rai yelled out his leader's name while Olette and Pence yelled that Hayner and Minako would win.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle champion?" the announcer yelled again.

"Setzer!" the crowd of infamous fangirls shouted.

"Alright, the crowd's all fired up, and you know what that means! Let's..."

"STRUGGLE!" the entire crowd yelled in one voice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright, it's time to introduce today's combatants. The three boys and a girl who made their way through the preliminaries!" he started to introduce four of them.

"First, the regular finalist and head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee: Seifer!"

"Next, an underground favourite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals!"

"Later on, completely out of nowhere; who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi!"

"And last, a newcomer to our town and the first girl ever who entered this tournament: Minako!"

"The winner of these finals will be awarded with the summa cum laude of Struggle: the Four Crystal Trophy! And a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!"

"The competition will begin soon, so I suggest all the finalists go over the official Struggle rules before we begin!"

"The rules were simple. Each fighter starts out with 100 orbs. When you hit your opponent, they will drop orbs. If you got hit, you'd be the one losing orbs. When orbs are dropped, pick them up. The one with the most orbs after the 60 second time limit is the winner!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The announcer came back to the four of them. "Alright, this is how it's going to work for the first matches." he pointed to groups of people. "Minako and Hayner, and Vivi and Seifer."

Minako sighed. She was actually here in the Struggle. And the preliminaries had been hard enough for her... but she was in the finals now! She looked over at Hayner. Hayner was determinedly not looking at her.

One of the Struggle staff handed them the Struggle clubs, and stepped off the stage. Hayner turned and pointed his club at Minako. She sighed, and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I mean, I ruined your trip to the beach."

"You're still worried about that?" Hayner asked as he surprised. "Man, you need to learn to let that stuff go."

"I've had a lot on my mind." she replied.

"Sorry, man." Hayner then shook his head. "Wait, what am I saying sorry for?" he said.

Minako smiled, and then got into her fighting stance.

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be Minako versus her friend Hayner!" the announcer yelled.

"STRUGGLE!" the crowd yelled to begin the first match.

Hayner started out with a quick speed toward Minako to attack her. She barely dodged his attack and quickly hit him several times with her club. A few red orbs flew out of Hayner, she gathered the orbs quickly and ran away. She repeated this tactic until the time was up. She had 126 orbs to Hayner's 74.

"And the winner is... Minako! Even friendship won't slow this girl down!" the announcer announced the winner's name. "Look like we must not look at her gentle side!" he added.

Minako smiled, and looked down at her friend who was lying down on the arena. "I lost!" Hayner moaned and got up. "I guess those Dusks taught you well." he admitted.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you, Hayner." she said with a giggle. Hayner smiled, but then got a mad look on his face. "Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy."

"Hey, I'm a girl, not a guy!" she corrected. "C'mon, let's find a way to cheer you up." she added.

Hayner looked back at Minako and grinned, "Gotcha!" He playfully punched her in the gut, and started walking away.

"Hey, stop it, Hayner." she giggled and gave a gentle push to him. As Hayner went, Seifer crossed his path as his match came up. "Outta my way."

"Why? You're in a rush to lose?" Hayner teased.

Minako looked at Vivi who was standing not six inches away from her. Vivi looked up at her and gave a laugh to her. An evil laugh. "Why do I have this feeling that something bad happened?" she thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Minako was a little unnerved as she looked at Vivi. "What's wrong, Minako?" Olette asked, worried. Hayner and Pence also wanted to know what happened to her. She shook her head. "I feel… something strange about Vivi. He looks different." The others looked at the arena. Vivi kept on staring at Minako.

"You should pay more respect to your elders, Vivi." Seifer muttered.

"Wow! Just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to go up against one of his own boys!" the announcer said as he surprised.

Vivi turned to face Seifer and looked down. The Struggle started. Vivi ran up and started a full speed and rapid attacks. "When did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner wondered. Seifer kept blocking Vivi's attack after another one... and then he lashed out and sent Vivi flying. One orb landed on the stage. "You're mine!" Seifer shouted, running toward that orb. When he was about to get it, Vivi quickly picked the orb up and slashed at Seifer. He was knocked down, and the orbs flew everywhere.

"Um... I'm not sure what happened... but... the winner is... Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!" the announcer announced the winner in disbelief.

The crowd cheered, and Minako's suspicions were confirmed. "That's not Vivi." "Huh?" she looked over to Seifer, who was walking by. "Thrash 'im". Seifer's gang went out of the sandlot and disappeared into the back alley. Minako looked over to the other side of the arena, where Vivi still continued to stare at her. "I knew it." "What do you mean, Minako?" Hayner asked her with curiosity.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You mean that Vivi is a Dusk and…he appeared in the game too?" Pence asked. Minako nodded. "In the game, Dusk posed as Vivi in the Struggle. The conditions were exactly same as they are now. The fake Vivi acted much tougher than usual, and he beat Seifer. I knew that it'll be happened. As I know, Nobodies don't like my win-loss record against they're Dusks."

"So what's going to happen now?" Hayner asked impatiently.

"I'll explain these later. I had to fight Vivi…err…I mean Dusk." she took her club and went to the arena.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And now, that match you've all been waiting for: Minako versus Vivi!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd went wild, couldn't wait to see the two finalists go at it. Minako got into her fighting stance, Vivi got into his too. "Focus! Minako! Focus!" she said in her heart.

Suddenly, she saw Vivi trying to bring his club down on her head but she dodged it. She got out of the way and got a combo on Vivi with her club. She quickly picked up the orbs and jumped back. She kept repeating her tactic until the match was almost over, it was a pretty tough job for a girl like her. Vivi's speed was seemed becoming quicker and he ran toward Minako.

She dodged his attack again but this time she hit Vivi as she got out of her way. Vivi was knocked down from a counter, and she rushed in to finish her final blow.

"It's over, Dusk." Minako muttered. As she brought her club up, she saw a light flashed all around her. "What's going on?" she watched a purple light rose up and surrounded all sides of the arena. "Oh no!" she said to herself.

Hayner, Olette and Pence tried to run up to the stage, but the barrier from two days ago appeared again and stopped them from ran to Minako.

"Dammit! We can't get in again!" Hayner said as he hit the invisible 'wall' angrily with his fist.

"Minako, look!" Olette gasped, pointing at Vivi.

Minako looked at the fake Vivi. Vivi disappeared into the bright light and a Dusk was in its place. Later, more Dusks appeared around her. "Oh, gimme a break!" she groaned. All of a sudden, a white light and a purple light appeared on her hands and the two Keyblades were there again. "Not again…" she looked up at the Dusks, then back at her Keyblades. "Hey, it's not the time to act like Roxas!" she got into her stance and faced the Dusks with full of courage. "Well, it's vanquish time." she muttered.

She had been fought multiple Shadows and Dusks before, back at the Station of Calling. Therefore, she was able to master her own technique, Double Strike, the upgraded version of Strike Raid. She threw her Keyblade to the Dusks on her right and threw her other one to the Dusks on her left. The two Keyblade finished their Dusk-slashing job and joined each other to slash the Dusks in front of her. Later, Minako raised her hands up and her Keyblades appeared once again. She used her other technique, Chain Attack to fight the remains of the Dusks. Using this technique, she was able to give some combo attacks to the Dusks without affected her health point/HP (actually this technique couldn't affect the HP and MP but she didn't have MP yet).

As the last Dusk was vanquished, Minako was tired and gasped for breath. The crowd was surprised and shocked by this display. Suddenly, she heard someone clapping behind her. She turned around and she saw the black hooded person appeared from the dark portal. "Not bad at all. I never saw a girl like you who can fight very well, Rinoa." the black hooded person said with a cold voice. "Rinoa? 'cuse me, I'm Minako, not Rinoa. How could you have gotten us mixed up? I know Sora and Roxas but why me and Rinoa?" she asked.

"Simple, you look like her." the person replied, crossed his arms.

"You liar, she never appeared in the game before. Plus, what's a member of Organization XIII doing here in Twilight Town?" she asked again.

"Maybe I'm right." the Nobody thought aloud. "You do know too much." "Huh?" Minako didn't know what he meant. "You do know too much. You do know every detail, scene and event from this universe although you never came here before." he said.

"Hmm, let me guess. Xemnas, right? Because only you, the Superior know about me first than the other members of the Organization." she tried to figure out who he was. The Organization leader nodded but he didn't pull back his hood to reveal his identity. "Look like you know about us but you don't seem to know about yourself."

"What?" "You see, you came to this universe because there was something special within you. I don't know what it was but it has the ability to purify the darkness and restore the hearts, even Kingdom Hearts."

Minako was surprised and dropped her Keyblades onto the ground at the same time. In a few seconds, the Keyblades came back to her hands. "What's going on!" she yelled at him.

"The Lightblade and its twin, Darkblade," Xemnas recited. "The Guardian Keyblades of Kingdom Hearts."

"Lightblade and Darkblade? The Guardian Keyblades of Kingdom Hearts?" Minako repeated. Xemnas nodded. "Come with me, Rinoa. Join my Organization, you'll get what you wanted." he held out his hand, wanted Minako to follow him.

"Thanks for your offer, Xemnas but I dare to say 'no' for the Organization. Plus…" she pointed her Lightblade to him. "…stop calling me Rinoa! I'm Minako!" she got into her fighting stance to begin her fight.

"As you wish." Xemnas said shortly as he accepted the battle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Long before the battle was over, Minako realized that the Organization leader was going easy on her. He didn't seem to use his true power but threw the dark fireballs or summoned more Dusks at her. In fact, it almost seemed like he was merely testing Minako's strength.

"Well done," Xemnas muttered. "You have shown me a sample of those Keyblades' power. Unfortunately for her, she never saw this scene again." "Who?" Minako didn't know what he meant. "Your Other. She had been rejected my offer before and also didn't want to join my Organization. So, I killed her." his saying was still making Minako confused. "Before I go," he paused to open up a dark portal, "here's your reward, you can have him back." The real Vivi came from no where and he collided with Minako, sending the both of them to the ground. Xemnas looked at them, and he stepped through his own portal, disappearing. Minako got up, pushing Vivi off from on top of her. She looked at the portal, the portal was already disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The barrier began to fade, and everyone stood there shocked. Her Keyblades vanished, and the Struggle club replaced in her hand. The Struggle staff spoke among themselves, and then the announcer came to announce the result.

"Uh... the winner is... Minako! She defeated Vivi's imposter and fended off the enemy long after the Struggle was over!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Vivi stood up, looking confused. "My... imposter? How did I get here? What's going on?" "I'll explain to you." Minako sighed, and explained how a Dusk had disguised itself as him, and Vivi must have been captured by Xemnas during that time. "Well, I guess I have nothing else to go on..." Vivi slowly walked off the stage and join his gang.

The crowd chanted Minako's name. Everyone was still confused by the Nobodies' appearance, but most of them decided that they were better not to know and forgot about it except Hayner and the gang. They wanted to know about it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who's that black hooded guy?" Hayner asked Minako as he came to her with his friends. "He's Xemnas, the leader of the Nobodies and also the leader of the Nobodies group which is called Organization XIII." Minako answered.

"Organization XIII?" Pence didn't know what she meant. Minako sighed and began to explain. "Well, Organization XIII is a group of humanoid Nobodies. They originally had thirteen members, but five of them were already destroyed. They're still Nobodies and they're trying to become whole by getting hearts of their own." she paused. "Maybe I can show you something. Luckily, I never leave this at home." She slipped her hand into her pocket of her jeans, took her purse out and opened it. She took a paper-like thing out of her purse and showed it to them. It was the picture of Organization XIII. In this picture, all the members of the organization were already pulled back their hoods to reveal their appearances and held their weapons. The front one was the silver haired man with dark skin and red eyes.

"Is he…?" Olette asked Minako but Minako nodded as she knew what her friend wanted to ask. "Yep, that's Xemnas, the leader of the organization. The other twelve members' names are at the back of the picture." she flipped the picture back and gave it to the gang. Behind the picture, there were thirteen names including their true names, nicknames, elements and the Nobodies that they controlled.

"Why their names have an 'X' inside?" Pence asked.

"Because their names are the anagram of their original names with an X." Minako answered.

"Hey, Minako. Is that your dream boy's name?" Hayner asked. "Hayner, it's no time to make a joke." Olette said. "No, I'm serious. Look!" he pointed at the last name and they read what he pointed. After that, they cried out in surprise.

"Hayner is right. Roxas's name is in the list." Olette was still surprised what she read. She flipped the picture to the front, looked for the number thirteen (Minako already listed each member by putting some numbers at the front and the back of the picture, so that they could find easily) and then she found him at the last line of the Organization members. He was a young teenage boy, wearing a black hooded trench coat and held his Keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion.

"Is that Roxas?" Olette asked as she pointed at the boy on the picture. Minako nodded.

"But he's a Nobody."

"I know. He had been saved me last time."

"No wonder when you dreamed, you kept saying his name." Hayner turned to Minako.

"HAYNER!!" she yelled angrily at him as she tried to hide her blushing face.

"Just kidding."

"Setzer!" Minako heard the bunch of fangirls cry out their idol's name. The rest of the crowd continued to cheer for Setzer, who had stepped onto the stage. She looked at her friends, who had worried looks on their faces. "Please help me keep this picture. I have to take one more fight!" Minako stepped onto the stage.

"Now keep it clean, fellas." the Struggle promoter instructed as he handed the combatants their Struggle clubs. "You're at the top of the bracket." "There's only room for one up here." Setzer argued. "Yes, well, may the best man win." the promoter stated with enthusiasm. As the staff member walked away from the stage, Setzer turned to Minako and said, "Hey, you girly. How about you throw the match for me?"

Minako's expression remained calm but she tried to control her anger inside her heart. "Let me win, and I can make it worth your while." "Forget about your plan, Setzer! I never let you win unfairly." she said as she placed her two fingers into an 'X' which meant no to him.

"Now it's Minako, our underdog heroine, versus Setzer, our defending champion."

The crowd cheered loudly once more for the final match to start. "Whatever you think is right, you're wrong," Setzer insisted. "And that is a big mistake."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Setzer talked more than he fought. His style was defensive, so he countered a lot. Setzer held out his club sideways to guard while Minako kept hit him with her club. Later, Setzer parried his blow to knock Minako into the air and shouted, "And that's checkmate!" But unfortunately for him, Minako already hit his head by throwing her club at him as the time was up. Minako had won.

"And the winner is Minako! Our new top Struggler!"

As the crowd cheered for Minako, Setzer walked away to the back alley. Before he stepped off the arena, he turned back and tried to say something important to her.

"Minako!" Hayner shouted as he ran past Setzer and interrupted his saying. Setzer gave up and walked out of the sandlot.

Minako held the Four Crystal Trophy in her hand, and held up the Champion Belt with the other. The crowd simply roared and cheered for her. Soon, Minako felt embarrassed as the crowd cried out her name.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the Struggle tournament, they were all sitting on the clock tower. Minako held the trophy on her hands, pulled out the four crystals that were held by the trophy, and tossed them to the others. Hayner snatched the red crystal, Olette caught the gold one, and Pence fumbled a little with the green one. Minako held out the blue crystal (blue was her favourite colour), watching the sun's rays reflect off of it. They looked magnificent as they reflected. "As promised, right?" she stated. Hayner laughed as he and the others held their crystals out as well. "Yeah, another treasure for us to share."

"I've got something for us to share too." Olette added, pulling out four sea-salt ice creams from behind her back. "Cool! The sea-salt ice creams!" Minako cheered and clapped her hands. She stood up, grabbed one from Olette, and sat back down beside her trophy. "You know," Minako mused as she ate her ice cream, "I feel like I've been here for a long time."

"Yeah, probably until those Nobodies show up." Pence joked. Minako smiled. "Maybe." "We've been putting that off, right?" Hayner supposed. "They kept coming back for you or maybe next time they'll probably have more in mind than testing your strength."

"You think I don't know that?" Minako looked toward all of Twilight Town. "I've got to learn how to use those two Keyblades." she decided. "So, what are those Keyblades' names? You never told us their names before." Olette asked. "They called the Lightblade and the Darkblade. I just found out today." she said as she wondered when she got a Nobody. She never been swallowed by the darkness and became a Heartless before. "I've to learn to use them well, so that I won't have anything to fear from those Nobodies."

"But you're a girl, you can't go to face the danger alone." Pence said.

"It's okay, Pence. I don't care any danger what am I facing but the most important is I already made a promise to Roxas that I will find him." she smiled as she looked at her crystal, facing it to the sun's rays.

One of ice cream drops dripped onto her jeans. "Your ice cream's melting, Minako." Olette pointed out. "Oops, I forgot." Minako realized. They all laughed and watched Minako trying to rub the ice cream drop away of her jean with her hand.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Finally, here's the fifth chapter. Sorry, I use too much time to write this story. When I tried to write, it almost made me had a headache. I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except Minako, Lightblade and Darkblade.

Chapter 6: Twilight Town – The Fifth Day

Minako slowly opened her eyes and got up from her bed. She saw Olette packing her stuff into her bag. "Olette, what're you packing?" she asked her friend. Her voice made Olette jumped in fright. "Oh, good morning, Minako. Sorry, I don't know you already wake up. Well, it's our school assignment. We agreed that we'll finish it today." Olette said as she finished her packing. "I have to go to the usual spot. Wanna join?" she added.

"Sure, but can you wait for me about ten minutes to prepare myself?" Minako asked. Olette looked at her friend from head to toes. Minako was right, she just got up and hasn't prepare herself yet before they went out. "Err…okay but need fast." Olette replied. After Minako got dressed and ate her breakfast, two girls went out of their house to the usual spot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone sat in the usual spot silently that morning, including Minako who played the 'Luxor' game on her mobile phone. Olette paced back and forth and gave them the evil eyes. "Olette, there's only three days left of summer vacation, so stop mention that assignment!" Hayner complained.

"But we agreed we'd get it done today!" Olette argued angrily. "Maybe I can help you." Minako suggested as she listened Olette's saying. "No, thanks, it's our assignment," Olette declined. "Plus, you need to find out how to use your two Keyblades, right?" "Oh yeah, I remember." Minako forced a smile as she tried to remember that. "Yeah, who knows when those Nobodies will come back for you." Hayner agreed.

"Hayner, don't change the subject!" Olette scolded and gave him the evil eyes again. Hayner groaned and put his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. We'll do the homework." He muttered. "Stupid independent study."

"Right. Before we do the assignment, we have to think about the subject first." Olette said.

"What about the Seven Wonders of this town?" Pence suggested.

"No, last time we tried to search around the town for all kinds of rumors but in vain."

"Hmm, what about the Nobodies? Maybe everyone's curious about that, especially after yesterday." Minako suddenly got an idea.

"Great idea, Minako!" Hayner agreed.

"Yeah, I never thought that before. Thanks, Minako! You're the greatest!" Olette hugged her friend thankfully. "Well, I've told you all about the Nobodies, right?" Minako got up. "Okay, you guys write the report and I'm going to...train."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Leaving her friends at the usual spot, Minako entered the woods. It was quite quiet. That was what she needed. She breathed heavily to prepare herself. "Okay," she began, speaking to herself, "let's start the training." She picked up two sticks and tried to summon the Keyblades out but in vain. "Well, I go training my sword-fighting." she sighed. Minako grabbed the sticks and did her sword-fighting. She did better than before, she could created more fighting techniques of her own like brandished the sticks like the sais or the guns, did the samurai attack with a quick speed, did a somersault and attacked at the same time, gave a sonic blow like an assassin and lots more.

About an hour, she finished her training, sat down under the tree and rested. She felt herself tired and sleepy, and then she closed her eyes and slept.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Minako opened her eyes again. She found herself that she was standing in a familiar place. The Station of Awakening. Like two days ago, there was nothing but darkness all around her, and the same stained glass platform below. She also saw the Darkside and Twilight Thorn waiting on each side of the platform. "Oh no, here we go again!" she thought.

**Don't be afraid...**

She held out both her hands and the Lightblade and Darkblade took their places once more. "Okay, you two! Bring it on!" she got into her fighting stance.

**You hold one of the mightiest weapons of all.**

Suddenly, a light surrounded her. A few seconds later, a bright flash occurred, and then she was suspended in the air by that same light.

**And don't forget...**

The Twilight Thorn came up to Minako first and tried to punch her with its hand. The Darkside did the same too. Minako looked to the left and right, did the somersault to the middle and made the two Bosses miss and hit each other. "Oh ho, you miss me." she giggled to them and quickly slashed them into the cross.

The Twilight Thorn which probably getting annoyed now, grabbed Minako with both hands and threw her up into the air. As she came down, the Nobody Boss tried to grab her and hit her. She managed to recover in the air, did the somersault again and stuck the Twilight Thorn's head harder with the Darkblade. The Twilight Thorn was struggled with pain and tried to throw her out from it. She quickly pulled her Keyblade from the Nobody Boss's head, sliced it into two and it disappeared in a black and blue aura.

Now it was time for the Darkside. The Heartless Boss punched the platform, making a dark hole in it. The Shadows started to appear from the hole. Minako passed by the small fry and ran up the Darkside's giant arm. She slashed at its arm several time and got a combo on that, which seemed to do more damage. The Darkside pulled its arm up, and Minako jumped off from it.

A few seconds later, the Darkside punched the platform again but this time Minako ran to the Darkside's arm, which was now stuck in the platform, jumped up and slashed the Heartless Boss's head with her Lightblade. Having taken a considerable amount of damage also, the Darkside dissipated into the darkness. Without warning, the platform suddenly cracked and crumbled into many tiny pieces, and Minako fell into the void once more.

**And don't forget, Minako…you are the one who will purify the darkness of the Hearts.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Minako slowly opened her eyes and woke up from her sleep. She looked around, she was still in the woods. She felt her body tiring with fatigue and pain. She got up, started walking out of the woods and back into the town.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Stupid Awakening dream." Minako muttered, scratched her head as she walked back into the usual spot. "Hey, guys!" she greeted her friends who still did their school assignment.

"Hey, Minako! Where'd you run off to?" Hayner greeted her first as he saw her.

"I told you, I was training." she replied. "I went into the woods, fell asleep and ended up back in the Station of Awakening inside my dream."

"So, you can use your Keyblades now?" Olette asked. Minako held both of her hands out, concentrated on them and the Lightblade and Darkblade appeared as they normally did.

"Alright, you did it, Minako! You did it!" Pence shouted with full of excitement.

"Yeah, it took quite a long time to work." Minako agreed as her Keyblades disappeared in her hands again. "Speaking of work, how'd the report go?"

"Well, it's almost done." Olette wrote the conclusion on the report. "Okay, done. How is it?" she handled the report that they had written to Minako. After reading it, Minako said, "Wow, it's pretty good! And accurate too. Maybe your report will get a top score in your class."

"Yeah, we hope so!" Hayner agreed. He raised his hand up and said, "Want some high five?"

Olette, Pence and Minako looked at each other. They smiled and gave a high five to Hayner. Their high-fives made their friendship closer and tighter but they never saw Minako's expression. She was sad but she hid her feeling by giving a cheerful smile. "I'm afraid that I can't see you again tomorrow, you guys." she thought sadly.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Here's the sixth chapter, you guys. Sorry, this story is a little bit shorter than before. Gomennasai (Sorry)! I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except Minako, Lightblade and Darkblade.

Chapter 7: Twilight Town – The Sixth Day

Minako had to get up very early that morning because today was the day that Sora would awaken. She looked at Olette who was still sleeping and she knew that she had to leave her friends in this town. "Sorry, Olette." she whispered. She got off from her bed, wrote the note and placed it onto the bedside table. Then, she got dressed and started her day's work.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where they go? It's already 15 minutes late now." Hayner tapped his foot impatiently while he waited at the usual spot with Pence. "Yeah, that's odd." Pence noted.

"Guys, Minako is gone! And she leaves this!" Olette shouted to them as she ran with a note on her hand. She gave the note to them as she gasped for breath. Hayner and Pence looked at the note that Minako left, it read:

_To: My dear friends_

_Sorry to leave you guys behind because today's an important day for me. What I'm doing will probably involve those Nobodies. Plus, I didn't want to endanger you guys but don't worry, I'll catch up with you later. Bye._

_From: Minako_

_P.S: I got a lot of fun here but I need to go now._

"I can't believe it. She left us behind." Hayner said after he read the note. "I wonder where did she go." Pence scratched his head to think.

"Hey, wait a minute! Do you remember what Minako said three days ago?" Olette queried. "The six days here at Twilight Town is only the first part of the game. Maybe she knew something will happen and she went away without telling us." The two guys looked at her for a moment and they realized what she meant. "You're right, if something important was going to happen that we wouldn't know about, where would it happen next?" Hayner said. His gang nodded and agreed his saying. "Okay, guys. We've got to do something." he ordered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Minako walked up to the gate of the old mansion. It was locked, just like she remembered it in the game. She summoned one of her Keyblades on her left hand. "Maybe Hayner and the gang are probably reading my note and trying to seek me now." Minako remarked as she noticed that the dawn had long since passed.

"Maybe you're wrong, Minako!"

"Huh?" she turned back to look who was behind her. She saw Hayner's gang standing behind her. Not only were them, the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee" were there too. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Olette took your note to us when she found out that you're gone." Hayner explained as he showed the note to Minako. "Man, are you really want to leave us behind?"

"Then…how did you know I'm here?" Minako was still confused.

"It's the sixth day you've been here, right? We figured that you were going to check out the most suspicious place, that old mansion." Olette pointed at the mansion.

"But how come Seifer…?" Minako asked, looked at Seifer's gang.

"Who said it wasn't our business too? Those guys in white have already crossed the line and I come here to take the 'disciplinary measures'." Seifer came forward and said.

"But it seems that I'm the only one who can fight them." she sighed.

"Not really, Minako." Pence pointed at Hayner and Seifer with his thumb. The two guys pulled out their Struggle clubs. "If Hayner and Seifer fight in affiliation with you, they'll be able to fight as well!"

Pence was right. According to the game, those that were affiliated with the Keyblade master could fight these enemies as well. Minako thought for a while and smiled at them, "Okay, you're in."

"Alright, let's get started!" Seifer looked at the gate. "So, how do we get in?"

Minako held her Lightblade up, pointed it at the lock of the gate. She concentrated and ordered, "Unlock!" The light blue beam shot out of the end of the Lightblade and collided with the lock on the gate. A clicking sound was heard, and the lock vanished. The gate swung open.

"C' mon, guys! Let's go in." she said to the gangs and they went into the mansion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow, I haven't seen the inside of this mansion before." Vivi remarked as he looked around. "Yeah, me too." Minako muttered. "Creepy." Fuu stated. The lobby of the mansion was pretty spacious (or maybe creepy, just like Fuu said). There were two doors on the bottom floor on each side, though one of them was blocked. There were also two rooms on the second floor and there was the glass screen door in the middle of it.

"So, what do we do now?" Pence asked Minako. She thought for a while again, and then announced, "Okay, I got a plan. We have to split up for checking out inside this mansion. Girls, Vivi, you three go with Seifer to check out those two rooms on the second floor. Rai, Pence, you go with Hayner to check out that first floor room and I go to check out this place here in the middle. If you run into any trouble, I'll be there to find you. Have any question you want to ask?" They shook their heads as they have nothing to ask. Minako ordered, "Good, let's split up!"

They all agreed and split up as Minako ordered. As soon as they were out of sight, she quickly sprinted to the glass screen. That glass screen looked like it hid something inside and she wondered what the room beyond held. Suddenly, her Lightblade moved with a will of its own. "Huh?" she confused as it looked like it wanted her to follow it. Then, she looked at the glass screen. There was a keyhole appeared on the other side of the glass screen. A blue light emerged from the Lightblade, passed through the glass screen and into the keyhole on the other side. A click was emitted from the room, and the keyhole disappeared. "Am I…locking it?" Minako wondered as she looked at the tip of her Lightblade.

About 15 minutes, Hayner, Pence and Rai came back to her first. "So, what do you find inside?" Minako asked them. "Nothing but a table in there." Pence replied. "A broken table you must say, y' know." Rai added. "Look like it took a huge force to break it." Hayner said.

A few seconds later, Seifer and Vivi came without the two girls with them. "Where're Olette and Fuu?" she asked. "They go to the room on the right while we go to the left one." Seifer groaned. "It was all white..." Vivi mumbled. "…and there're pictures everywhere. It looks like someone was doing a lot of sketching in there." "Hmm…Look like that room was belonged to Naminé." Minako guessed. "There's nothing important for us to find except this." Seifer said as Vivi handled something for her. It was the picture of the three girls. The girl on the left had a short, dark brown hair with reddish brown highlights and wore the same clothes that Minako was wearing last five days. "That's me." she muttered. The other two girls had the same hair style and hair colour, but with different colour of their highlights. One of the two had black hair with same highlights like Minako's, and Rinoa's outfit, so that was obviously Rinoa. The other one had same black hair but silver highlights and wore the black version of Rinoa's outfit. Could that be..?

"Hey, guys!" Everyone looked up at Olette and Fuu, who had just emerged from the other room and waved at them. "You have to come check this out!" Minako folded the drawing, put it inside her pocket and joined them to the library.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Look," Fuu pointed the library to them. There was only the entrance inside the library, it led the way to a stairway into a futuristic-looking room. "How did it end up like this?" Seifer asked. "I don't know. It was like this when we got here." Olette replied. "Well, let's go in!" Minako ran down the stairway. They all followed behind and went into the next room.

"Whoa!" Vivi looked around the room as they entered it. "This must be the computer room." Minako wondered aloud. "Mysterious." Fuu threw in another one-worder. Plus, this room was rather small and the eight of them barely fit. "Hey, what's this?" Pence wondered as he looked at the computer. He sat down in the seat. "Great, maybe I can do this..." he began to press one of the keys on the keyboard.

"Wait." Minako stopped him.

Everyone turned to face Minako, including the confused Pence. Minako sighed and said, "Well, at least…just open the door to the next room." Pence typed some data onto the computer, and soon the door that led into the next room slid open and they went in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As they went in, there was an Organization member waiting for them already. "Are you…Xemnas?" Olette asked that Nobody.

"Xemnas? Nah, I'm not. Thanks to you, Minako. They already knew about us and the Superior." a younger and innocent voice replied. Minako recognized the voice and giggled, "It's okay, guys. It's just 'Coward Demyx', the Organization's number IX, the Melodious Nocturne."

The Organization member pulled back his hood, and it indeed was Demyx, just like Minako said. "Coward isn't the word to describe me, you girly."

"Well, you truly are." she continued to giggle. "Hey, I have feelings, you know. That's hurting me!" Demyx waved his arms wildly.

"You can't fool me, Demyx. You don't' even have a heart." Minako still mocked at him. "Fine, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" he held his arm out angrily. A bunch of water appeared from all sides of the room, formed a bubble around Demyx and Minako and shutting the others outside. Then another bunch of water appeared in Demyx's hand and formed a sitar.

"Dance, water, dance!" he shouted as he pulled the strings on his sitar. Suddenly, the water clones pushed out of the bubble and then the bubble started to get smaller. "That's easy." Minako smiled. She grabbed one of the clones, spun around with it and hit the other clones. The ones that were hit fell apart. That was a pretty easy task for her because these clones weren't sturdy enough and she could fight them easily. She repeated this process several times until all the water clones were gone.

"Oh, man…" Demyx muttered as he looked at the water around them fell and splattered on the floor. "Today's not my lucky day." he opened his portal, went through it and disappeared.

"So, did you beat him?" Seifer asked as him and the gang reentered the room. Minako shook her head and said, "Well, I did, but he isn't gone yet. Maybe he has just left this town." she looked over to the door beside them. "Guys, from here on, I have to go alone."

"Why can't we come along, y'know?" Rai asked her. Minako sighed. "Man, I'm getting tired to explain one thing to another."

"Okay, let's go, you guys!" Seifer ordered his gang and they followed him out of the mansion. Only Hayner, Olette and Pence stayed with her.

"Guys, you still remembered Roxas's true name last two days?" Minako asked. The gang nodded. "Sora, right?" Olette answered.

"Yes, he slept in that room and I'm going to wake him up." Minako pointed the room behind her. "Maybe Roxas is going to merge with Sora right now." she wondered aloud.

"So your journey begins here?" Hayner asked. "Yep." she nodded.

"Well, you must come and visit us every now and then after the journey ends." Olette said.

"We'll be waiting for you at the usual spot." Pence added. The three of them walked out of the mansion. "Wait, you guys!" Minako yelled. They stopped and turned around to her. "When Sora and his friends come to ask you, please don't tell them that you know them from me. I'll explain these to them later." she ordered. They nodded and walked through the door of the mansion.

Minako looked at the room in front of her. She breathed heavily, opened the door and walked through it. Inside the room, there were several small pod-like machines which lined up in a corner of the hall and two of them seemed to be in use. She looked into two of the pods. "Donald? Goofy?" she surprised.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Here's the seventh chapter, you guys. I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except Minako, Lightblade and Darkblade.

Chapter 8: The New Day to Begin

"They're sleeping here." Minako looked at the two pods. She walked around the machines, looking for a way to open them but she couldn't find it. "Well, look like I have to go to the other room." she walked toward the other room which was beside her and also Sora's pod room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She opened the door and walked into a big room, with a gigantic pod-like structure in the middle of it. Inside the pod, Sora was sleeping inside it. "Sora…" Minako thought. As she went near, something appeared in her mind. It looked like a flashback and made her head hurt for a while. "What's that?" she rubbed her forehead to ease her pain and continued her way. When she began to go near the pod and touch it, suddenly…

"Wak!!!!!" something laid on top of Minako and made her fell down (face down first). She turned around, it was just Donald and Goofy who already awoke from their pods. Plus, she couldn't breathe under both of their weights. "Err…guys, GET OFF FROM ME NOW!!" she yelled at them.

"Sorry." Donald apologized, getting off from her. So did Goofy. They looked at the pod that Minako stood behind and their eyes widened. "Sora! You found Sora!" Donald jumped up and down with full of excitement.

"So, that's Sora, right?" Minako asked them as she looked at the giant pod and they nodded. Of course she knew who Sora was but she didn't want to seem too suspicious.

"Yeah, how did you find him?" Goofy asked.

"Err…well, I just walked through this room and I found him sleeping in this thing." she lied.

"Okay, for a starter, please tell me who you are and where we are." Donald said impatiently.

"Oh man, does he can't wait about a few minutes for that?" Minako thought. She sighed and said, "Right, my name is Minako and you're in the basement of an old mansion in the world of Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town? Have we go this world before?" Goofy tried to memorize but Donald knocked his head with his staff. "Of course we're not, you big palooka!!" Donald said with his short temper. Minako tried to stop laughing as she looked at their reaction. These two were such a funny pair.

"By the way, I'm Goofy and this is my friend, Donald Duck." Goofy introduced himself and his friend.

"Goofy, Donald, nice to meet two of you." Minako smiled. She looked at the pod and two of them, "So, have any of you want to make a morning call to him?" They agreed and did what she said. "Sora!" Donald yelled. "Sora…wake up!" Goofy shouted. The giant pod behind them was opened and revealed Sora who was yawned and stretched from his long sleep.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora who was completely awake, seeing his friend, jumped out of the pod and reunited with them.

Jiminy Cricket jumped onto Sora's shoulder and said, "Wow, that was some nap." "You mean we were asleep?" Sora asked.

"Well, I think we must have been, or we wouldn't be so drowsy." Jiminy said.

"Of course you were." Minako spoke up. Everyone turned to her, looked like they had forgotten she was there.

"Minako?" Sora asked. Everyone surprised that he knew her name but…no one told him who she was.

"Huh, how do you know me?" Minako also surprised. He wasn't supposed to recognize or know her.

"I don't know. When I saw you at the first time, your name suddenly popped up in my mind." Sora said as he scratched his head. "So, are we asleep?" Minako nodded. "Yes, you are."

"See, I told you so." Jiminy said.

"But how come do you think we were asleep?" Goofy asked. The three of them couldn't come up with anything. He turned to Jiminy and asked, "Jiminy, what does your journal say?"

Jiminy took up a tiny notebook and opened it. "Just only one sentence, 'Thank Naminé'." "Some journal that is." Donald gave Jiminy the evil eyes.

"I know her but she isn't here right now." Minako answered. Before they started to ask, she quickly changed the subject, "Okay, guys. You three (or four, maybe because that's including Jiminy) go to explore and I got something to take care of. Just go ahead, I'll meet up with you guys later."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The trio had made their way out of the mansion while Minako went ahead to the station. As she walked along Market Street, she saw a person with the Organization trench coat. That person was short and he has two big hoop-like ears on his head.

"Mickey?" Minako tried to figure out who that person was. When she wanted to look again, he was gone.

"Hey, Minako!" she turned around and saw Sora, Donald and Goofy coming to Market Street. Looked the three of them were still looking for someone. "Still can't find the King and Riku?" Minako asked them (they already told her about their journey along their way out of the old mansion. Yep, she already knew all of these from the first game). They shook their heads.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound. It seemed that the Dusks appeared again. "Oh man, I began to hate these guys!!" Minako complained as she summoned her two Keyblades. "You have Keyblades?" Sora asked her in surprise. "No times for explanation!!" she shouted in reply as she slashed one of the Dusks. "C, mon, guys!" Sora called his friends as he summoned his Keyblade although he was a little bit confused about these Dusks.

Minako had been fought these creatures several times before but for Sora and the others, it was the first time. Minako slashed and stabbed the Dusks, as fast as a lightning and as graceful as a butterfly. Her fighting skill made them shocked. "Wow, she quite can fight." Sora thought but he got no time to ask her. They have to vanquish the Nobodies. Goofy used his shield to smack the Nobodies around, Donald used his Cure spell to help them and Sora who was far more experienced in battle than Minako tried to help her to vanquish the Dusks.

But the Nobodies kept coming and the quartet kept fighting at them. Soon, they were so exhausted and couldn't stand up to fight. Suddenly, a Dusk came toward Sora, Minako tried to protect him from its attack but she was too tired to fight. Then the small person from before jumped down from the clock tower and slashed the Dusk with his Keyblade. He took out the other Nobodies until they were all vanquished.

All of them recognized that gold Keyblade in that person's hand. It belonged to King Mickey. Sora was surprised but Donald and Goofy pushed him down. "Your Majesty!"

"Shh!" The King ordered as he wanted them to keep quiet. Looked like he didn't want to let someone know that he was here. Then, he held out a pouch that looked exactly like Olette's. "Get on the train and leave town! You too, Minako!" Sora took the pouch and stared at it. Before they looked again, Mickey was disappeared in front of their eyes.

"How did he know my name?" Minako confused again. "First Xemnas, then Naminé, Sora and now King Mickey." she thought.

"Never mind that." Sora replied as he put the pouch into his pocket. "I'm going to go look for Riku. What are you two going to do?" he asked Donald and Goofy.

"Err…I don't think you even have to ask, Sora." Goofy muttered. After that, Sora laughed. "What's so funny?" Donald asked him curiously.

"Your face!" Sora who was still laughing, pointed at both of them. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and they all broke into laughter. Even Minako chuckled when she saw them.

A few seconds later, they stopped laughing and continued the subject. "What do you say, guys? How about we stick together for one more journey?" Sora asked. "So what do we do first?"

"Well, we gotta get on the train." Goofy said, remembering what the King said. Sora nodded as he agreed with Goofy. Then, he turned to Minako, "Are you coming with us?" "Err…yeah, I think so." Minako answered as she followed them. They walked to the station.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As they entered the station, Hayner, Pence, and Olette came in with them. "Hey, Minako!" Hayner greeted her. "Oh, hi, guys." Minako greeted them in return. "So, you want to go now?" Pence asked. Minako nodded.

Sora went over to the ticket counter. "Four tickets please!" he pulled out the pouch that the King had given to him. Olette gasped as she saw the pouch on Sora's hand. She pulled out her own pouch and compared to it. It looked similar with the other one. "They're the same." Goofy noted. After Sora paid for the tickets, they walked toward the trains.

"Somehow, I get the feeling we won't see this town again…" Sora looked at the town.

"You're probably thinkin' too much." Goofy reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Later, the Ghost Train came and stopped here. "Okay, let's go!" Donald and Goofy got onto the train. Sora and Minako turned to face Hayner and the gang.

"Hey, Sora. Are you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked as he had a deep thought about Sora.

Sora thought for a while and replied. "Positive. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." Hayner shrugged.

Sora smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek. Everyone was shocked at that except Minako, she knew that it was Roxas crying, not Sora. Sora felt it and he quickly wiped the tear away. "Sorry, I don't know where it came from." "Pull it together." Hayner chucked. Sora smiled. "See ya." he got on the train.

Minako remained silent for a while and faced her friends one more time. "I have a lot of fun with you, guys." Minako assured. "Yeah, so are we." Pence agreed. "Guys, before I go, here's the other note from me." Minako pulled out a blue folded paper heart from her pocket and gave it to them. "Unfold it after the train's gone."

"What about that picture?" Hayner asked. He meant the picture of the Organization XIII.

"Keep it until I come back."

"Minako, c' mon! The train is going to leave in a few minutes!" Donald exclaimed.

"I go now." Minako said as she heard the calling from Donald. "Be sure to come back sometime." Olette implored. Minako nodded, and got onto the train. The gang watched as the train door closed, and it sped away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

All four of them sat down quietly as they watched the landscape rolling by. Sora slowly pulled the pouch of his pocket and took a blue crystal out of it. Minako slid her hand into her pocket, touched her own crystal inside it for a moment and pulled her hand out again.

"You know…" Sora looked at the crystal. "I'm sad."

Minako could understand his feeling and sympathize him. "We'll be back." Donald reassured. "Yeah, we can visit Hayner and those guys again." Goofy agreed. "As promised." Minako added as she gave Sora a smile. Sora nodded. "Maybe."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The train came to a stop. The side door that they stood opened, and they got out from the train. After that, the train disappeared in a flash of light. Sora laughed nervously. "There goes our ride…" Minako agreed with him when she found that the train was gone. "No wonder that they called it Ghost Train. No passengers, no driver, no conductor and no return." She remembered what Pence said in the game. The quartet looked around the surroundings. There was a huge tower in front of them, Minako felt the familiarity to it. "That tower looks familiar, have I been here before? But that's impossible, it's in the game, why I have a feeling to it?" Sora looked at Minako who stared at the tower. "Hello, Minako. Are you okay?" "Err…I'm fine. C, mon, let's go up!" she lied. Then, they walked to it.

As they walked up to the tower, they saw a fat, strange guy looking through a crack in the door. He took no notice of them and kept looking through it.

"What's going on?" Donald asked curiously. The guy laughed but he didn't know who were behind him. "Well, I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, doesn't matter how tough he is – once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?" everyone was shocked in disbelief.

The guy nodded. "That's right. They're the things that come out of the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is…"

"Already gone." Minako finished his line by adding two words.

"Oh yeah?" Who say…" he turned around and looked at them. "Wha…AAAH! It's you!" he surprised.

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy were surprised too.

"What're you two nimrods doing here?" Pete demanded angrily.

"You two know him?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy. They nodded. "Pete's been causing trouble for ages. The King banished him to another dimension some time ago. I wonder how he escaped..." Goofy said with a worried look.

"You want to know how, eh?" Pete asked, looking rather smug. "Why, Maleficent bailed me out! And now your world... no, no, no, no, all the worlds, are gonna..."

Minako gave a hateful look at Pete. "Oh, cut it out! That Dark Witch was defeated by them a year ago." Her saying made Sora and his gang confused. A year ago? Why they didn't know that?

Pete was shocked by this news, pointed at Sora. "You! So you're the ones who did it!" Sora put his hands behind his head. "We might've had something to do with it." "Not good." Minako thought as she looked at Pete's chubby face. Looked like Pete was angry now. "Grrr... Heartless Squad! Round up!" Several Shadows appeared on either side of the stairs to the door and all four of them brought out their respective weapons. It was a pretty easy task for them and they took about a minute to vanquish all the Heartless because Shadows were the weakest kind of Heartless in the Heartless name list.

Pete was still angry as he saw they vanquished all his Heartless easily. "Grr... Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So, 'mighty' Pete," Sora retorted. "who lives in this tower here?"

"Yen Sid…" Minako muttered aloud. "Master Yen Sid lives here?" Donald surprised. Minako nodded. Then, he ran through the door.

"Who' s Yen Sid?" Sora asked.

"Well, he is the King's teacher." Goofy explained.

"Wow, sounds powerful!" Sora remarked.

"Yes, he is but look like you knew him too, Minako." Goofy turned to Minako. "Actually, I don't know why I have a feeling that I have been met him before and…" she paused. She only knew him from this game and the Internet. Because she didn't want to let them know about the game, she quickly changed the subject. "…oh, never mind. C, mon, let's go in!" They all went inside, leaving Pete who started to jump around in a temper tantrum.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Err…Minako, can I ask you a question?" Sora asked her as they entered the tower. "What is it, Sora?" Minako turned to him. "Why do you have Keyblades? As we know, there're only me, Riku and King Mickey wield one but you got two instead of one." Sora looked at her two Keyblades, they reminded him of the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion but in feminine version.

"They're the Lightblade and the Darkblade, the Guardian Keyblades of Kingdom Hearts, Sora." Minako answered as she brandished her Lightblade on her left hand. "I don't know Kingdom Hearts has a guardian." Sora muttered aloud. Minako didn't know how to explain these to him. "Err…maybe Yen Sid will be able to explain more about these. Plus, I've got some questions about myself too." she said. She pulled the drawing out of her pocket, unfolded it and looked for a moment. "How did Naminé know about me? She never met me before." she thought. "What are you holding?" Sora asked as he looked at the drawing on Minako's hand. "Oh…just a simple sketch." Then, she folded it and put back into her pocket again.

"Another question, why did you say that it happened a year ago?" Donald didn't let Minako wriggle out of it just yet. Minako sighed, she didn't have mood for another explanation. "I'll explain to you when we get there."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There were many Heartless along the way up to the tower and the quartet vanquished all of them. As they got to the Moon Chamber, Donald started to complain. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!"

"Donald, can you shut up?" Minako couldn't stand of his annoyance. "Of course the Heartless are still roaming around."

"But…aren't the world at peace after all?" Sora asked.

"Not yet." she answered shortly.

"Gawrsh, the nightmare is still never end." Goofy slapped his forehead as there was another Heartless-vanquishing job for them to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They opened the door in front of them, and they got to the Sorcerer's Loft. There was an old man sitting behind a large desk in the center of the room. He wore blue robes, had a blue pointed hat on his head, and he also had a long grey beard. Yep, he was Yen Sid, the sorcerer. Goofy and Donald saluted and bowed at the sorcerer. "Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald greeted.

"Hey there!" Sora waved his hand at Yen Sid just like he greeted his best friend. "Err…hi, Master Yen Sid." Minako greeted and bowed at the sorcerer shyly. Goofy and Donald were shocked by their informality. "Sora! Minako! Show some respect!" Donald scolded at two of them.

Yen Sid waved the formality aside. "So, you are Sora. And you must be Catherine." "Catherine?" the trio turned to Minako. Minako quickly explained. "Oh, it's like that. Catherine is my true name (just the first name) but everyone call me Minako or Cathy for short." "Cathy? Sounds familiar. Where I heard this name before?" Sora thought and tried to memorize.

"Now then, have you met the King yet?" Yen Sid asked the quartet.

"We did, Master." Goofy answered. "But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Well then." Yen Sid decided. "It seems that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you."

"Wait... you mean we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked in disbelief. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, and going back to the islands together."

"I know, Sora." Yen Sid replied. "Whether you'll find your way back to the islands, whether you'll return alone or with your friend, and whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora and you too, Catherine." (Well, Yen Sid still called Minako her true name)

"I'm... the key?" Sora repeated, pointed at himself and summoned his Keyblade on his hand. "And me too?" Minako confused. She held both of her hands out and her two Keyblades appeared. Yen Sid nodded. "The chosen wielder of the Keyblade and the Princess of Heart."

"Wait! I'm a Princess of Heart?" Minako surprised. "I thought there're seven of them."

"Calm down, Catherine. I'll tell you four later but first…" Yen Sid paused. He waved his hand and a book appeared on his desk in a flash of light. "…you have to read this. This book contains valuable knowledge that you will need on your journey. Study it carefully." The book floated over to their side of the desk and opened up by itself. "Once you are ready, we will discuss the enemies that you will surely confront." The quartet looked at the floating book and began to read. It said:

"_The Beginning"_

_Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was... for all the answers are within._

"_Interlude"_

_A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between". What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps... for there all confusion will end._

"_The Future Story"_

_Will the day come that this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over... and everything will begin. _

"That sounds relevant." Minako remarked as she finished faster than three of them. Her reading speed made the trio shocked.

"Whoa, you read quite fast!" Sora surprised as he just read a half way of the book. He never saw someone who could read so quick before.

"Well, this's my talent." she replied and chuckled proudly. (Minako has a quick-reading speed, that means she can read faster than anyone. Ten seconds per page. For example, she could finish reading a novel in three hours and reading a comic in half an hour) "Plus, I know this book's meaning. It's about you."

Sora read the book one more time and studied it carefully. Minako was right. This book was about him. But he has one question that he wanted to know. "But…why are the Heartless still running around?"

"Because your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless; make no mistake about that." Yen Sid assured. "However, the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness yet lingers in every heart. As long as darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to defeat them."

Goofy seemed to understand the sorcerer's meaning. "Gawrsh, that means... if everyone's heart was full of light, the Heartless'd disappear!"

Yen Sid nodded. "Now, I'm going to let Catherine tell you about the enemies you'll face on this quest. She had been faced them before, and is slightly more knowledgeable about them than I am. Alright, Catherine. Tell them."

Minako nodded and told them about the details of the Heartless, how the life is made up of the body, the soul, and the heart, the Nobodies and Organization XIII as the images of Heartless and Nobodies appeared and shown to them. Sora, Donald and Goofy were almost shocked when she talked about Organization XIII who wanted to search for Kingdom Hearts to get hearts of their own.

"I can't believe it. That organization wants to get Kingdom Hearts." Sora muttered in disbelief as Minako finished her explanation.

"It's true. They think that if they achieve putting together Kingdom Hearts, they'll be rewarded with hearts of their own." Minako said.

Yen Sid spoke again. "Now, I want to tell you about yourself and your appearance, Catherine." Everyone looked at her. "Why are you all looking at me?" Minako asked. "Well, we wonder why are you here and why did you say that it happened a year ago." Donald answered as he looked at her suspiciously. "Don't ask me. I also want to know about myself." Minako put her hands up defensively.

Yen Sid started the explanation. "Actually, Catherine comes from the real world. For her, these worlds and your previous adventures were part of a video role playing game." Everyone was surprised. "Although she never played this game before, but her heart was already connected with the worlds here."

"Really? I thought it's just a game." Minako surprised. "No wonder when I saw this game at the first time, I felt that I had been knew it before."

Yen Sid shook his head. "No, Catherine. It's real. These worlds are truly existed." These reminded Minako of the manga that she read, 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle' (well, this manga told about the four travelers (three guys and a girl) from the different worlds traveled through the dimension to find the princess's feathers of her memories (well, she is one of the four travelers)). "Not only that, there's another reason that why are you here."

"I know. I have something special within me, right? The organization leader told me that." she seemed to know what Yen Sid meant.

"You only know some of the parts. There're more than these inside the truth." Yen Sid replied.

"But why you call me a Princess of Heart? As I know, there're seven of them." Minako asked. She tried to recall the seven pictures on the wall, including the eighth one in her Awakening. At the moment, she realized something. "You mean there're more Princesses of Heart are there too?"

Yen Sid nodded. "Actually, there're eight but one of the Princesses is still around there. She was swallowed by the darkness to save the worlds and Kingdom Hearts long time ago."

"You mean…Rinoa?" Minako muttered aloud. She pulled the drawing out of her pocket, unfolded it and looked for a moment. The sorcerer nodded again.

"Who's Rinoa?" Sora asked. That made Minako jumped in fright. Oh yeah, she almost forgot that Sora and the gang were there too.

"Well, she's a sorceress in Final Fantasy VIII…" she paused and whispered at Sora's ear. "… and also Leon's girlfriend."

"I don't know that silent guy got a girlfriend!!" Sora surprised.

"Calm down, Sora. Let me tell you four about her." Yen Sid said and began his explanation. "Rinoa Heartilly is my other disciple after King Mickey, the guardian of Kingdom Hearts and the purest one among eight of them. Ten years ago, she came to told me that she got a bad feeling that the light was becoming weaker while the darkness was becoming stronger. The darkness began to swallow all the hearts and lights. She also knew that one day Kingdom Hearts will be swallowed by the darkness too, so she sacrificed herself by releasing her light. Although she's gone, but her soul and heart are still around there and leaving her two Others separated to the two worlds. One was killed in this world and the other one was still alive in the real world. In the other word, you're one of the two Rinoa's counterparts, Catherine. The counterpart from the real world."

"Me? The counterpart from the real world?" she repeated. Her mind was full of question marks. "If I'm Rinoa's counterpart, why I didn't have the memories of her past? Why Ansem couldn't kidnap me although I'm just the counterpart of the eighth Princess of Heart? And why the Keyblades chose me?" Minako asked.

"Firstly, because her memories were sealed inside her heart, so you can't remember her past. Secondly, he supposed to kidnap Rinoa instead of the other seven Princesses because she was the only one who could unlock Kingdom Hearts by herself. Since she was gone long time ago, he couldn't do anything else except kidnapped the seven Princesses to unlock it. He tried to kidnap you but the dimension saved you from the kidnapping. Lastly, she was the chosen wielder of the Guardian Keyblades." Yen Sid continued. "When you came to this world, you received the power to fight. Since you're her counterpart, you got the power to wield her Keyblades. You're now the chosen wielder of the Guardian Keyblades."

"Err…Minako, can you tell us about those? I mean…us, everything and the game what Master Yen Sid told about." Sora asked.

"Yes is yes. But if I told you, can you three believe what I said?" Minako asked them in return.

The gang looked at each other for a while and nodded to her. Minako sighed and began her explanation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Minako explained. "For a starter, this is the third game in the series of Kingdom Hearts. The first game, called Kingdom Hearts, was about the events that happened between the destruction of your islands until you defeated the Seeker of Darkness, I mean…Ansem. About the second game, I don't know whether I need to tell you or not."

"Just tell us." Donald answered as he wanted to know.

Minako signed again and explained, "Okay, the second game was called Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and it took place directly after the ending of the first game. It began after you defeated Ansem, you ended up at a place which was called Castle Oblivion. Once you were inside this castle, some of the members of Organization XIII took advantage of a girl named Naminé and forced her to change yours and your friends' memories."

"Why did they do that?" Sora asked.

"Because Castle Oblivion was an outpost where they were doing the experiments. Well, there was a bit of distrust between the members stationed at the Castle and at their home world. Their Organization wasn't as organized as they thought. Speaking of Naminé, well, she is Kairi's Nobody." That made Sora shocked. "Kairi is a Princess of Heart, she had no darkness inside her heart. Therefore, Naminé has no memory of being Kairi but she had the ability to mess with the memories of you, Sora, and those aligned with you. That's why the organization took advantage of her ability and wanted to use you by changing your memory of Kairi to Naminé. So that, they could use you to overthrow their superior since you would want to protect her."

Minako continued her explanation. "There're a good news and a bad news for you, Sora. Good news is, you were stronger than them. Five members of Organization XIII were defeated by you in the end of the game. Bad news is, your memories were all out of whack and Naminé had to put you to sleep and relocate you three to Twilight Town in order to put the memories back together."

"So that's why we asleep." Goofy muttered.

"But how come we don't remember this?" Donald asked.

"Naminé called this a chain of memories. In order to put back the chains she took out, she had to take out the ones which she put in. It took a whole year to process. Everyone who affiliated with you went through a process of forgetting you and remembering you. Okay, it's the end of my explanation. Have anyone still can't believe me?" Minako could see that her explanation was pretty hard to make them believe, but they believed it and accepted it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I guess the King probably saw these dangers a long way off, right?" Minako remarked.

Yen Sid nodded. "He went out, traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless while trying to solve the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Then the first thing we need to do is find him!" Sora figured. "He should know where Riku is, too. They were together when we closed the door to darkness. I mean, after we defeated Ansem." It seemed that he couldn't wait to continue his journey and find the King.

Yen Sid gestured to the door beside them. "You'll need some new traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small. You too, Catherine." Sora looked over himself. Yen Sid was right, the clothes were small while Minako's clothes was just a normal street clothes (just think of Minako's clothes in Chapter 3). "Through that door, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll make you new clothes."

Donald and Goofy were trying to hold back their laughs as Sora looked over his clothes. "Gawrsh, we don't know that you've grown so fast in one year." Goofy said with a laugh. Minako chuckled secretly too as she looked at Sora who sighed and hung his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into the room ahead. Minako wanted to follow them too but Yen Sid blocked her way. "Wait, Catherine. I have something to tell you." Yen Sid said and patted Minako's shoulder for three times. Minako felt a strong but gentle sensation inside her body. She also felt magic within her.

"Master Yen Sid, what're you doing to me?" Minako asked.

"To un-tap your sealed power. Before she went away, Rinoa had been told me that when you came to me, she pleaded me to help her do that to you." Yen Sid answered.

"You mean…I got Rinoa's magical power and I can use it as I want?" she asked.

Yen Sid replied. "Yes and no, you have to learn to control it. Magic isn't unlimited, you know?" Minako nodded.

Yen Sid spoke again. "There's one more thing to tell you. Organization XIII not only want Kingdom Hearts, they also want your Keyblades and the necklace that you're wearing." Minako was surprised. "Why they want those?"

"First, they want your Keyblades to open Kingdom Hearts. And last, this necklace is not an originally ornament. The diamond on the key pendant is a part of Kingdom Hearts. You need to be careful and alerted." Yen Sid said.

"I will." Minako replied.

"Oh yes, there's another task you must focus on," Yen Sid added. "You have to lock the Keyholes."

"Me? I thought that's Sora's job."

"I know. Sora did seal a great number of them in his previous endeavors but there are still many left to seal. While Sora concentrates on the gates, you must search for the Keyholes in worlds that are not protected yet."

Minako thought for a while and nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Another thing, you don't need to concern yourself with Twilight Town. You already took care of that." Yen Sid said further.

"The Keyhole at the mansion!!" Minako snapped her fingers as she realized it.

Yen Sid nodded. "Exactly, you have already sealed a Keyhole."

Sora came out of the other room, wearing his new clothes. They were much cooler and more fitting than the one before. Minako pretty liked him wearing this outfit. "Well, I guess, now it is your turn, Catherine." Yen Sid said to Minako.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Minako walked into the next room. The three good fairies were waiting for her. The red fairy, Flora saw her first. "Ah, you must be Catherine that Master Yen Sid spoke." Minako nodded. The green fairy beside Flora, Fauna looked Minako's face from left to right closely and talked to Flora and the other fairy, Merryweather. "Master Yen Sid is right. She resembles Rinoa."

"You know Rinoa too?" Minako asked.

"Yes, my dear. She is Master's disciple and of course we knew her long time ago." Fauna replied.

"So, you're here for some new clothes, too?" Merryweather asked.

"Yes." Minako answered shortly.

"Well, what do you want?" it's Fauna's turn to ask.

Minako thought about it. Thought of clothes, she didn't have a taste in clothes because she wasn't interested in fashion. "Err…I don't know what I want but just give me something simple but good-looking."

The three fairies whispered each other and nodded. "Alright, and no squabbling this time!" Flora stated. The three of them waved their wands, and three beams of colored lights flew toward Minako. The lights made contact with her clothes and a bright flash occurred in the room. Because of the light, Minako couldn't see what happened next. When the light disappeared, she looked down at her clothes. "Whoa!"

It was pretty simple. Rinoa's light blue vest with a long slip behind (except it has white and black wings pattern on the back of the vest), a black tank top, khaki mini jeans, blue elbow-length fingerless gloves and black sneakers with white socks. She still wore her ornaments (ring, bracelets and necklace) and her stuffs were put inside the two pockets of the brown belt which tied around her waist. "Wow, I kinda look like…Rinoa!" Minako looked at herself through the mirror beside her. The three fairies were agreed as they all looked at Minako.

"Because of your appearance, so we all agree to make you an outfit like her but a little bit different." Flora said.

"Now, as you may know, these aren't ordinary garments." Fauna continued.

"You mean Drives?" Minako asked. The three fairies nodded.

"Yes, dear. But you're different with Sora. You also got Dress Sphere." Flora said.

"Dress Sphere? I thought they only appeared in Final Fantasy X-2." Minako's mind was full of question marks. When the Dress Spheres appeared in this game? That sounds…confusing.

Flora waved her wand, a bright white orb and a bright blue orb appeared in the air in front of her. "Take the white orb, dear." Minako nodded, stretched her hand to touch the white one. As she touched it, the orb was absorbed by her clothes. Suddenly, she was covered in bright light and appeared in her new form. Her outfit remained the same but it was all white (including her sneakers), the twilight wings pattern on the back of her vest were replaced with all-white wings; a small, white wing pattern appeared on the left side of her mini jeans. She also held two Keyblades on her hands. One was her Lightblade and the other one was different. It was white in colour, its handle was a golden spade (it's a spade in a card, not the shovel, okay?), its keychain was a golden cross and the most interested was its key part which was a white wing and curved like a scythe. "Wow!" Minako looked at her new Keyblade with a surprising look. A name echoed in her mind. _Holy Scythe..._ "Holy Scythe? That sounds suitable for this Keyblade." Minako thought.

"This is Light Form. This form is only related to the light and white magic. You can use this form when your Drive Gauge is full." Flora explained. Minako nodded as she slowly reverted back to her normal form.

"The other one is the Songstress Dress Sphere. You can use it at will." Fauna explained. At the same time, the blue orb was absorbed into her clothes but she couldn't transform like last time. Fauna continued, "The Dress Sphere is now apart of you. All you can do is just shout the name of the sphere, and you'll transform into the one that you called."

"I know. Thanks a lot, three good fairies." Minako thanked them gratefully.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Minako walked out of the room, and joined Sora and the others. The Gummi Ship was floating outside the tower. "Hey, Minako! Nice outfit." Sora greeted, noticing Minako's new clothes. "Thanks. You too." she smiled to him. "Thanks too. Well, ready to go?" Sora asked. "Okey-dokey." Minako replied. They all saluted Yen Sid and then, ran out of the tower. Before Minako ran out through the door, she stopped and looked back at Yen Sid who nodded at her and disappeared in a flash of light. "Minako, c' mon!" Sora called her name from the Gummi Ship. Minako nodded and went into the Gummi Ship. The Gummi Ship rose up and flew through the space. Minako looked at Twilight Town through the window and she knew that her journey was begun.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Here's the eighth chapter, you guys. Sorry, I use too much time to write this story because I have to watch KH2 FMVs (I downloaded them from Internet) and write it. The other things, I feel that Minako has a similarity with Roxas. Firstly, Minako was the counterpart of Princess of Heart while Roxas was the counterpart of Keyblade Master. Secondly, she wore two crystal bracelets and a diamond ring on her right hand (oh, I forgot to tell you! Minako is left-handed, so that why she wears her accessories on her right hand but she can use both hands when she fights) while Roxas wore a black & white checkered wristband and two cloth rings on his left hand. Thirdly, they wielded two Keyblades instead of one. I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy (but I did have Final Fantasy 7 in PC version) except Minako, Lightblade and Darkblade.

Chapter 9: First Stop- Hollow Bastion

"So, Minako, what your world looks like?" Sora asked Minako as they looked past the window of their gummi ship's cockpit as they left Twilight Town. "Huh, why do you ask that?" Minako asked him in return. "Err…never mind. I'm just curious." Sora looked at the window. "It's okay, Sora. I can tell you. Hmm…let me think." Minako thought for a while and started to talk. "Well, my world is very big, it's almost surrounded by the ocean. Its name is Earth but I prefer to call it Gaia. There're a lot of lands too (I called them countries) and I lived one of them. Some of the countries had war going on, some had hunger and sickness at there and some had harmful calamity at there too."

"What's about yours?"

"Mine is peaceful and no harmful calamity at there but it's full of crime and government fight. I don't know when the war gone down and left it peacefully." Minako sighed and looked at the space through the window. She hated war and loved peace. Although she lived in the peaceful country but she didn't want to see everyone fighting because of power, money and greed or falling sick because of the harmful diseases.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sora sympathized and patted Minako's shoulder. Minako looked at him with a weak smile.

"Hey, Sora. We found something!" Chip and Dale called them in unison from the cockpit.

"Only one?" Sora whined. "That's no good!" Donald agreed. "Hey, I think it's a world we know!" Goofy pointed out.

"That's right. It's Hollow Bastion, our first stop." Minako confirmed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The quartet disembarked and ended up in the back of the Marketplace. They ran to a ledge, where the ruins of the old castle were in a plain sight. "Well, here we are." Minako announced. "It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora exclaimed. "Looks kinda different now." Goofy remarked. "I hope Leon and the gang are okay." Donald muttered.

Minako looked up at one of the buildings, there were two Soldier Heartless on the chimney and then, they promptly vanished. "Not really. Looks like we're up for a fight." she said. They all started making their way through the town.

As they reached the Borough, they saw something flash in front of them. "What's this?" Donald demanded. "A claymore?" Minako wondered. "That's the town's defense mechanism." a girl's voice called from overhead. They looked around until they saw Yuffie standing on a ledge above them. "Yuffie!" Sora cried out. The teenage girl ninja smiled, but then gasped. "Look out!"

Everyone got into their fighting stances as more Nobodies surrounded them. Minako used the same techniques to fight while Sora and the gang used their normal fight. About five or ten minutes, the Nobodies were all vanquished. (Sorry, I don't know how to describe the fight)

"Hey, you guys!" Yuffie jumped down from the ledge. "I see you guys are in top form."

"What'd you expect? It looks like you guys are doing alright." Sora smirked.

"Well, what did YOU expect?" Yuffie replied.

"What about the other?" Sora asked.

"Great."

"Hey, Yuffie! Did you see Riku and King Mickey?"

"Nope." Yuffie replied as she started walking away.

Sora sighed of Yuffie's reply. Minako patted Sora's shoulder and comforted him. "Cheer up, Sora! We can find them."

Yuffie heard Minako's voice, stopped her way and looked back at Minako. "Say, are you Minako, right?"

"You know me too?" Minako asked and wondered how they knew about her.

"Of course, Merlin told us about you. Speaking of Merlin, everyone's working over at his house. Come on over!" she ran out of sight and the quartet followed behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora opened the door to Merlin's house and saw Cid, Aerith and Leon were there. Cid was typing furiously at a computer while Aerith and Leon were at his sides, watching him. Yuffie popped up out of nowhere. "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

The other three turned around. "We missed you." Aerith greeted. "Well, ain't you in top shape." Cid remarked. "I knew it." Leon stated.

"Knew what?" Sora asked.

"Well, some time ago, everyone suddenly remembered you all at the same time." Leon answered.

"You mean you forgot about us?" Donald looked insulted. "Thanks!" he grumbled sarcastically.

"See, I told you so. Because of the memory heist, everyone who affiliated with you went through a process of forgetting and remembering you." Minako whispered at Sora. "Oh." Sora seemed to understand what she said.

"So, where have you been?" Yuffie asked. "Well, we were sleepin'." Goofy replied.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid joked and made Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked embarrassed.

"You can say that." Minako chuckled.

Leon turned to Minako and gasped. "Rinoa, is that you?" Minako shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not. My name's Minako."

"Oh, sorry, Minako. I thought you were her because you looked exactly like her."

"It's alright. Just cheer up, okay?" Minako smiled at Leon.

"Even your personalities are also like hers." Leon said. "Okay, back to the subject. Merlin told us about you." The others confirmed this.

"How much you know about me?" Minako asked.

"Almost everything including the video game, your Keyblades…" Leon answered.

"That makes things much easier for me." Minako looked at them. "Most people back home would be arguing about what they saw or something would be happened."

"Good thing is, we're not those people that you said." Leon remarked.

"Err…okay."

"Hey, do you feel she's a little bit like Yuffie?" Sora looked at Minako and Yuffie. They looked each other. Sora's right. Not only Minako looked a lot like Rinoa, she also has an Oriental feature like Yuffie.

"He's right. It seems you got the same bloodline like me, right?" Yuffie realized.

"Yeah but the difference is there're three types who shared the same appearances like us. Chinese, Japanese and Korean. I'm Chinese and you're Japanese." Minako said.

"What is Japanese?" Yuffie's mind was full of question marks. It seemed she couldn't understand what Minako said. Even the gang couldn't understand too.

Minako looked at them. "Look like I study too much Geography back there." she thought. She was pretty good in Geography when she was in junior high school. "Err…maybe. Your name can tell you who you are. Your name's Yuffie Kisaragi, right? It seems you're Japanese. My name's Catherine Yingxian Chen… ("I thought your name is just Catherine." Sora said)…no, Catherine is my Christian name, Yingxian is my Chinese name and Minako is my Japanese nickname, is that so?"

Everybody was silent and the chirping of the crickets could be heard. "I take it as a yes." Minako said. "Err…okay." Yuffie replied shortly.

"Right. So, how's the Restoration going?" Minako asked Cid.

"Funny you ask that." Cid said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem." Leon replied. "A big problem."

"You mean like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora wondered. "You got that right!" Yuffie answered. Leon walked up to the quartet. "Sora. Donald. Goofy. Minako. We were wondering if you could give us a hand around here."

"Like we're going to say no?" Sora grinned. Leon chuckled. "...I forgot who I'm dealing with." Donald looked suspiciously at Leon. "Hey... what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just think of it as sort of a 'Leon compliment'." Aerith suggested. Leon smirked, and walked to the door. "Meet me at the bailey. There's something I need to show you." He opened the door and walked out.

Then, a cloud burst out of nowhere in the room and Merlin appeared. "Ah, there you are. Right on time."

"Merlin!" Donald called. The quartet walked over to him. "I glad you're here, Minako." Merlin greeted her.

"Nice to meet you, Merlin." Minako greeted him in return. "Okay, that makes six (including Yen Sid)." she thought.

Merlin nodded. He looked over to Aerith. "Did you give them the cards?"

"Oh!" she gasped as she forgot something. She put her hand into the pocket of her skirt, and gave small purple cards to all four of them. "Here, Leon thought you should have these." "I got one too?" Minako asked. Aerith nodded. "Since Merlin told us that you could be here, we made the extra one for you."

Minako looked at hers. There were the letters HBRC on the front. On the back was the meaning of HBRC. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" Sora read aloud. Under the title, there was a spot where their names were written on their respective cards.

"Membership cards!" Donald deduced. "Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy asked the others. Minako agreed what Goofy said. "Hey, thanks Leahhh..." Sora's voice trailed off as he realized that Leon had already gone ahead. "Oh no! We were supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Wait, Sora, before you go..." Merlin paused. "how's your magic coming along?"

"Huh?" Sora replied dumbly. "Oh, yeah, that..." He crossed his arms and thought deeply. It seemed like he already forgot how to cast magic. Yuffie spoke up. "Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!"

Merlin sighed. "What am I going to do with you...? Very well, Sora, I'll give you a spell to start. I'll give Minako one too since she's still new on her own magic."

"Thanks, Merlin!" Sora responded. Merlin handed them two blue-green stones. Minako held hers up, the element suddenly vanished, and she felt cold all over for a second. "Look like this is a Blizzard element." she realized. She had learned how to use Blizzard. "Thanks a lot!" They ran out the door after Leon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The quartet walked into the bailey. Leon was standing at a ledge that overlooked the Great Maw. He motioned for them to come over. "Look at that," he muttered, pointing at the structure off in the distance. There was some kind of dark castle with the Heartless emblem built in, and some ruined buildings below it. There were literally thousands of Heartless surrounding it. Minako knew it there was Maleficent's old castle in the first game, and now it was nothing but a ruined building.

"And that." Leon pointed down at a space closer to them. There were two Dusks walking through the Great Maw. "Sora, do you know what's going on?" he asked them.

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless." Sora explained. "But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"Yeah, and those Organization XIII guys in charge, too." Goofy added.

"You called?" a voice asked from somewhere.

Minako looked around. "说曹操, 曹操就到 (Speaking of Cao Cao, he'll appear (Oh, this was a Chinese proverb. It meant if we talk of the devil, he will appear as we call)). Trouble seems to come when called." They all ran out of the bailey. A couple Dusks appeared down the steps to the side. Everyone brought out their weapons, and Goofy and Donald went after the Dusks ahead. Sora and Minako were about to do the same too.

"Sora! Minako!" Leon shouted. Sora and Minako looked back. There were more Nobodies heading back to the Borough. Luckily, the gate closed just in time. "Don't let them break the gate!" Minako shouted. She knew that if it did fall, the whole town would be in danger. "Hmm…Maybe, I can try to do something on that gate. I don't know it works or not." she thought. She pointed her Lightblade, concentrated for a while and shouted, "Barrier!" An invisible wall appeared in front of the gate. "Bingo, it's working." she thought as she also felt her magic power drained a bit after she cast.

"What magic do you casting?" Sora asked Minako as he fought the Nobodies. "Barrier magic. I put it for a protection but this only holds for a while. Sora, go help Leon. I have to make sure the Nobodies never break the gate before I cast it again." Sora nodded and went to Leon's side. Minako stood in front of the gate to vanquish the Nobodies. "Blizzard!" she shouted. Ice crystals formed themselves out of nowhere and were unleashed on the Dusks. Sometimes, she slashed some of the Nobodies whose wanted to break the gate. A few second later, the barrier was almost gone. Minako spotted it and cast the Barrier magic one more time. After a few rounds of that, her magic power was drained a lot and she was unable to cast the protection magic once more. Yen Sid was right, magic wasn't unlimited. Sora and Leon went ahead to help Minako who was focusing on defending the gate by slashing the Nobodies that tried to approach her. A few Nobodies were no match for the three of them, so they were quickly defeated.

When the last Nobody was defeated, two bright red stones fell to the ground. Minako picked one up. It suddenly disappeared, and she felt warm for a second. "A Fire element." she thought. Yep, she didn't forget to give the other one to Sora.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The Key of Light and the Keys of Heart…" the voice from before spoke again. "Truly a couple of marvelous weapons. If only they were in more... capable hands." At the same time, more voices came out of nowhere and laughed at the idea. The five of them regrouped and ran out of the bailey together. "Show yourselves!" Sora shouted as he summoned his weapon.

A dark portal formed itself, and a man in a black trench coat appeared on top of the structure ahead. Then, more of the same appeared next to them. There were six of them. Minako tried to guess who they were. "Hmm…six of them. There could be Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx and Luxord. Axel and Roxas, they wouldn't be here anymore." she thought.

"Good!" Sora yelled at the Organization. "Let's settle this!"

"What a shame." the first hooded figure, the source of the mysterious voice from before, muttered. "And here I was hoping we could be friends."

"Okay, that's Xemnas." Minako thought as she already figured it out.

The other Nobodies laughed and then, all six of them disappeared into darkness. "Wait!" Donald shouted, and started running down the path but one of the Organization members appeared in front of Donald to block his path. "Outta my way, you Nobody!" Minako ordered the Nobody.

"No can do." the Nobody responded.

"No can do? Hmm…I can see that only you, Xigbar, the Organization's number II, the Freeshooter, can talk this phrase." Minako grinned.

Xigbar laughed. "Absolutely right, Princess! Look like the Superior was right about you."

"Then, so what? Kidnap me?" she asked.

"Well, what do you expect?" Xigbar wondered. "You're such a strangest girl that I ever saw." Minako smirked. "So, how strange I am?"

"Enough talk!" Donald yelled and interrupted their short chat impatiently.

"Get out of our way!" Sora pulled out his Keyblade.

"Again, no can do." Xigbar replied in a mocking tone.

"Then we'll just have to MAKE you move!" Sora shouted back. Minako sighed. "Boys…"

Xigbar chuckled. "Now, that would work if I was just any old dude. But I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me. Maybe I ought to remind you what you're dealing with."

"Remind me?" Sora faltered for a moment, but then he went back to being serious.

Xigbar laughed. "That's right! He used to give me that exact same look!"

Minako knew what he was talking about but Sora didn't. "I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff." he supposed.

"You know what..." Xigbar said with a sigh. "I don't know."

There was an awkward silence and Xigbar started to talk first. "Well, be a good boy now." He waved and began to disappear. "Wait!" Donald shouted. He ran up and tried to tackle the Nobody. Unfortunately for him, Xigbar was already gone, so he just plopped onto the ground. Donald got himself up. "Nuts! He got away."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHO gave him that same exact look?" Sora wondered. Goofy turned to Sora. "Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to…"

"Roxas…" Minako muttered aloud. Everyone looked at her. "What?" Sora asked. "He's talking about Roxas. Roxas was their thirteenth member and he betrayed them some time ago." she explained.

"So, what does he do with me?" Sora demanded. Minako sighed. "I give you a hint. All of the Organization's members' names are an anagram of their original names plus an 'X' added in. If your name plus an 'X' inside and mix together, what it will be?"

It took them a moment until Sora realized something. "No way! You mean Roxas is my…" Minako nodded before he said the last word as 'Nobody'. "Did you remember you saved Kairi here last time? You turned yourself into a Heartless and Roxas was born as your Nobody."

Sora remained silent for a while and it seemed that he understood what she said.

"Plus, he betrayed them and left. I think he did so because he wanted to meet you, Sora." Minako said. Sora shrugged. "I kinda want to meet him too."

"Maybe you can." she walked up to Sora and tapped his chest. His heart. Sora looked at Minako questioningly, then back to his heart. Minako smiled as she nodded. She has to make sure herself never tell Sora that she had been made a promise with Roxas since Roxas was a part of Sora.

Sora pulled out his membership card. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member –" Suddenly, the card flashed brightly and floated up into the air. Then, a bright light continued to surround it. "What's that?" Leon came to them and asked. The tip of Sora's Keyblade also flashed.

"Sora," Goofy wondered. "do ya think it might be…?"

Sora nodded, held out his Keyblade and then, a bright flash occurred all around them. Minako knew what had happened. She'd seen it many times in FMVs before. Sora had opened the gate to a new path. But Sora was the only one who got to see it while for the rest of them (including herself), it was just a flash of light.

"Oh, now I get it." Sora realized when the light faded. "Those must be the gates Yen Sid talked about." Minako nodded. "The new path is opened."

"Sorry, Leon. We have to leave now." Minako apologized.

"Other worlds are calling." Sora added. Leon sighed. "Organization XIII. They look tough. Be careful out there." The quartet agreed. "And you all have to be careful too." Minako said. Leon nodded. Then, the quartet quickly left. Leon waved slightly as they faded from view, especially Minako. "Rinoa…" he thought.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Here's the ninth chapter, you guys. Sorry for taking too much times to write. I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.

P.S: Do you think Minako had a crush on Roxas while Leon had a crush on Minako?


	10. Chapter 10

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy (but I did have Final Fantasy 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 in PC version) except Minako, Lightblade and Darkblade.

Chapter 10: Second Stop - The Land of Dragons

_A little girl stepped on the sand of the beach. She felt relaxing and she loved this place. This girl was about 7 or 8 and she got short, dark brown hair. She also wore her favorite blue dress and the drawing block with a pencil on her arms. Enjoying the wind breezing gently at her face and her hair, she sat on the sand and drew the picture of the scenery. After completed the drawing, she looked satisfied of her own result. Then, she placed her drawing at her side and got up for some relax. She took off her sandal, dipped her feet into the water and enjoyed the coolness of the sea. A few minutes later, someone called her name. _

_"Cathy!!!" _

_She turned around and looked at the one who was calling to her. There were three of them, two boys and a girl. She couldn't see their faces except the blurry appearances but it seemed that she had been knew them and waved at them. _

_"Coming!!" a girl named Cathy smiled cheerfully at her friends but they almost ready to leave her behind. "Hey, wait for me!!" she quickly packed her drawing stuff and her sandals without putting on and then, ran to join them._

"TWRIIINNNNG!!!!!" Minako was awoke by the alarm of her mobile phone beside her bed. She had been settled the alarm before she went to bed. "What a dream!!" she muttered. She tried to recall it. In her dream, she was a little girl at the beach. She was drawing the scenery of the beach on her drawing block. Of course, she was born to draw and started her talent when she was 4. Then, she enjoyed the coolness of the sea water after finished her drawing. But the problem was, has she been on the beach before? Who were those kids who called her? They also knew her nickname. Although she couldn't see their appearances, remember their names or recognize their voices but she claimed them as her friends.

"Never mind." she got up, closed the alarm and put her phone into the pouch of her belt. She looked at Sora's bed and she found Sora was already awoke and out of the room. Speaking of room, in this gummi ship, there were six sections; launch pad (which they used it to drive from world to world or shoot the Heartless ships for battle), control room, kitchen, bathroom (which was connected between two bedrooms) and two bedrooms (One for Donald and Goofy and one for Sora and Minako). In their room, it was almost like Minako's room of the girl hostel in her world. Two beds, two tables and chairs and two wardrobes.

After having a shower and dressing up, Minako walked out of her room.

"Good Morning, guys!!" Minako greeted them when she arrived at the launch pad and found they were already there. Sora and his gang looked at her and greeted her in return.

"Good Morning. I can see you're still energetic, even you wake up early." Sora said as he was driving.

Minako chuckled. "Well, that's my usual habit. Oh yeah, I have to go for some breakfast. I'm pretty hungry." She went to the kitchen and ate her breakfast (toasted bread with butter, chicken soup (she pretty addicted on this) and a cup of coffee).

After eating, she went back to the launch pad. Sora was still driving and searching some new worlds (well, she didn't know where Donald and Goofy went after the breakfast). "Geez, he quite can drive although he's 15. If he did this in my world, he'll get _saman_ from the police or went to jail." Minako giggled as she thought (okay, _saman_ means summon in Malay). According to the law of _JPJ_ in her world, the person who reached 16 could ride a motorcycle while the person who reached 17 could choose the transportation of his/her own but both of them needed to pass the exam, obey the law and get the driving licenses (_JPJ_ is _Jabatan Pengangkutan Jalan _in Malay, it means The Transportation Department). But Sora could drive at 15 without a driving license, maybe because he, Donald and Goofy have been traveled together and he got some experiences for controlling on it.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked as he saw Minako giggling.

"Err…nothing, nothing. You don't need to mind that." she replied and tried to stop herself laughing.

"Okay." Sora looked puzzled at her although he couldn't understand what happened to her. "Minako, I already found one. The path splits into two here. Which way should we go?" he asked. Minako looked ahead. The path has one way to left and the other way to right. Two different worlds to choose from. She quickly recalled the world map from the FMVs. She said, "Go left. That leads to The Lands of Dragons."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The quartet ended up walking through a forest of some kind. "Finally, I can meet my own kind." Minako said with happy mood. In this world, Chinese were the main race here. Of course, Minako was Chinese too but she didn't know what kind of dynasty there.

"Maybe we can meet Mulan and Mushu."

"Wait, you say Mushu?" Sora asked her. "The small, red dragon?"

"Yep, that's him. Let's go!" Minako nodded.

Then, they came across a bamboo grove. There was a person in armor looking through a hole in the trees, a fire next to that, and a big shadow on a rock beside it shaped like a lizard. Minako could recognize that shadow who was no other than Mushu, a small but talkative dragon.

"A Heartless?" Donald whispered. Sora shrugged slightly. "Let's get the jump on it!" They ran toward the soldier and the shadow. "Gawrsh, maybe we'd better look before we leap!" Goofy called after them. "Boys…" Minako sighed and shook her head when she saw their reaction.

The soldier looked back and was surprised. The shadow disappeared, and Mushu ran out from behind the rock and hid behind the soldier. Sora and Donald stopped and then, Goofy and Minako came up behind them. Before Goofy asked, Minako asked the dragon first. "Mushu, right?"

Mushu looked over the soldier's shoulder. "Yeah, that's me. I'm lethal and legendary! Now, why don't you all scram?"

Sora wasn't daunted by this. "Mushu! We missed you!"

"Yeah, well you'd better hope I miss YOU, or else you're... you're..." Mushu's expression suddenly changed. It seemed that he could recognize his war buddies. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"You know them?" the soldier asked in disbelief. Mushu jumped off and walked over to Sora. "Yeah, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together. I helped them out of some really tight spots." Then, he leaned on Sora's shin. "Right?"

Sora pulled back his foot, and made Mushu toppled over. "Something like that."

Mushu looked up at Minako. "Ooh, your girlfriend?" Minako blushed and replied, "I'm not. I'm with them for a while. I'm Chen Yingxian but you can call me Minako." (Another explanation, in The Land of Dragons, the Chinese were usually referred to by last name there) She looked at the soldier. "Who is this?"

The soldier got up. "I'm Mulan. Er, no, um... I-I mean..."

"Ping!" Mushu corrected Mulan's mistake. Mulan nodded as she realized her mistake. "I am Fa Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

"So, uh, how do you know Mushu here?" Sora asked.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." Mulan replied.

"Gawrsh," Goofy realized. "we didn't know we were borrowing someone as important as a family guardian."

Mushu came back up to Mulan's shoulder. "Yeah, that's right. And that means you're up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here."

"Mushu..." Mulan whined. Mushu shook his head. "I don't think they'll mind. Ain't that right?"

"Sounds fair." Sora nodded.

Mulan brightened up at this. "I was just on my way to join the Imperial Army. I might be able to fit in better if I'm with guys like you (saved for Minako)."

"What do you mean by 'fit in'?" Sora was confused what Mulan meant. Goofy had figured it out. "Oh, you're pretending to be a boy, aren't you?" "I already noticed it." Minako chuckled as she knew the answer.

"You're a…girl?" Donald and Sora were shocked at the same time.

Mulan looked hopeful. "You didn't notice?" Sora and Donald shook their heads. "Not me." Donald answered. Mulan looked back to Mushu. "I think it's working." Mushu shook his head as Ping walked by. "I don't know, those two would fall for anything."

"I'm right here!" Sora shouted at them. His reaction made Minako laughed.

"So, do you want to disguise as a guy and join the army?" Mulan gave an offer to Minako. "No thank, I don't need one. I prefer to be myself." Minako rejected. According to the Chinese history, girls must stay at home while guys must work or join the army, so that why she wanted to prove it wrong. After that, everyone followed Mulan to the training camp.

"Hey, Minako. How do you know 'Ping' was a girl?" Goofy asked her, it seemed that she could know Mulan's identity without guessing. "Through the Poem of Mulan, of course. Plus, I am a descendant of Chen's family in the future and everyone in the future knew about her legend." Minako replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you got the same bloodline like those in this land." Goofy realized. The girl smirked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They walked to the encampment. As they walked in, Mushu popped up out of Mulan's armor and gave some advices. "Remember Ping…Man-ly! Even, that girl can walk like a man." Mushu whispered at Mulan and pointed at Minako. Minako heard Mushu's whispering but she ignored it. She was already a tomboy for a long time and she got a behavior like a guy (like her speech, walking style, interest). After listening at Mushu's advices, Mulan straightened up and started a very awkward-looking walk toward the line ahead. The five of them got in line, with Sora at the front.

Suddenly, a short, mean soldier (who named as Yao) appeared out of nowhere and shoved Sora out of the way. "It's about time we got some grub." Then, a tall, skinny soldier (who named as Ling) and a tall but fat soldier (who named as Chien) came into the line as well.

"Hey, what's that for?" Sora shouted.

"No cutting in line!" Donald yelled.

After that, the three soldiers saw Minako standing behind the trio. "Ooh, a girl comes to join the army? How rare." Yao mocked as he looked at her from top to bottom. "And you're so young and pretty too." he continued with his perverted eyes.

"Thanks a lot but I'm not interesting with the guys like you, 'shorty'." Minako mocked at Yao with a cool tone.

"What do you mean 'shorty'?" Yao began to becoming mad at her.

"Well, you really are." she smirked. That made him really, really mad.

"Why you…" he gripped both of his fists, wanted going forward to hit the girl. Then, a brawl between the two gangs began. Plus, Sora and Donald were still angry about the three of them cut their line and made the brawl worse (saved for Goofy, Ping and Chien who just looked at them fighting).

Mulan started to get worried and quickly stopped two of them. "Please."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Please!" Ling teased. "What a girl!" Yao muttered. Mulan quickly recovered and switched to the "manly" voice again. "Err…I mean…stop teasing her. L-Let's just get back in line."

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Sora yelled at Mulan.

"Want some more?" it was Yao's turn to mock but not at Minako. "Soldiers! Get back in line!" a voice called out from the front. Everyone immediately obliged. "It's the Captain!" Ling gasped.

Everyone got back to their line. Sora was still angry at those three soldiers. "God blessed us." Minako muttered.

After that, Captain Li Shang came up to the back of the line, looked at the five of them suspiciously, especially Minako. According to this history, girls didn't allow joining the army, or else, they'll be punished.

"You, girl! You must go home and join your family. This is the…" Before Shang said the last word as 'rule', several Shadows appeared next to them all of the sudden. "What are they?" Mulan asked. "Heartless!" Sora replied, summoning the Keyblade. "Let's put an end on these." Minako said, also summoning her two Keyblades as well. Everyone else brought out their weapons and began to fight those Heartless.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the short battle, the Heartless were defeated easily yet again. Shang approached them. "You four. What are your names?"

"Sora." "Donald." "Goofy." "Chen Yingxian, Captain but just call me Minako."

"You are welcome in my troop," Shang continued. "Your fighting skills will be a great asset, especially you, girl. I'm impressing of your fighting skill. Sorry for underestimating you."

"It's okay, Captain." Minako replied, accepting his apology.

'Ping' started again. "I am the son of Fa Zhou…"

"You can go home." Shang cut him short. Mulan was surprised. "But that would dishonor my family!"

The captain gave her the evil eye. "You'd rather dishonor my troops?"

Minako stepped in. "Wait, how about he fights with us? He just needs some experience and practices for that. After all, neither him nor your troops will be dishonored if we take most of the work. Please give him a chance, Captain."

Shang thought deeply and asked, "So you want to be tested?" They nodded. "Well, the Hun army is going to be coming through the mountains."

"We'll crush them!" Donald shouted.

"No, you're going to be scouting for my troops." Shang decided. "Secure the mountain path for our company to pass through. Remember: sometimes even a small task can have great importance. Don't let me down."

"Sir!" they all shouted in response.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That task was a pretty hard. Besides the Heartless, there were giant rockslides in the way. Sora had to break them down while the others had to distract the Heartless. But they made it through finally.

Yao, Ling, and Chien came up to them. "Hey, you ain't half bad." Yao remarked. "A man among men!" Ling added. "Thanks!" Mulan replied.

As the three walked by, Mulan muttered, "But the Captain..." It seemed she still worried about her situation.

"Captain!" Sora greeted Shang as he and a couple soldiers came up to them. "Again, speaking of him, he'll appear." Minako muttered. "Very well, Ping. I'll let you join my troops. But... I still don't think you have what it takes." Shang said.

"Why not?" Sora demanded.

Mulan shook her head. "No, it's alright Sora. I'll prove myself at some point. I just need another chance."

Shang approved of Mulan's optimism. "That's the spirit, Ping!"

"I know you can, Ping." Minako said, patting Mulan's shoulder. Then, they walked up to the village.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the village, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Minako, Mulan and Mushu were having a 'meeting' in a circle. "Now, I saw this really shady guy." Mushu started. "And it has to be Shan-Yu."

Everyone was surprised. "That's the Hun leader!" Sora realized. "We have to tell the captain!"

Mulan nodded. "Right!"

Mushu cut them off. "Waaaait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Everyone use their heads for a second."

Everyone went into thought. "Now, why are we here?" Mushu continued. "To bring honor to Mulan's– I mean, Ping's family."

"You mean…if we go in and trash that Hun leader, the Captain will have to recognize Ping, right?" Minako asked.

Mushu grinned. "That's right, girl! I saw him go into a cave outside the village!"

After the 'meeting', the six of them walked into the village cave. There was a big spacious room at the end.

"There's nobody here..." Donald figured. "What?" Mushu retorted. Donald started walking out of the cave. Goofy turned back and followed. "Wait for me, Donald!" Sora looked back. "Wait up, guys!"

"Err…Sora." Minako called, stepped back as she felt something wrong inside the cave.

"What, Minako?" Sora asked.

"I think I got a bad feeling right now." she answered.

After that, the ground under them started to shake. "What's going on?" Mulan asked. Then, a familiar purple light appeared behind them and a barrier was formed, cutting them off from Donald and Goofy. Heartless appeared in the room. Mulan, Sora and Minako drew their respective weapons out. "Let's…" Sora shouted. "Wait." Minako cut him off. Then, she whispered her plan at him, making sure Mulan didn't hear or notice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There were many Heartless appeared inside the cave, but this time Mulan did better than before. After the last Heartless was defeated, the barrier vanished and Goofy and Donald ran up to them. "Are you okay?" Goofy asked. Sora shrugged. "Yeah, thanks to Ping." Minako sighed. "If I know, next time I'll try to cast the DeBarrier magic."

"Okay, we'd better report to the Captain!" Mushu ordered. Everyone looked at him. "What about Shan-Yu?" Donald wondered. "Oh, please! That Hun is old news! We have to tell the Captain about how thousands of Heartless stormed this cave, and Ping took out almost every one of them!" Mushu scoffed.

Looked like her plan was a success. Actually Sora and Minako hadn't done nearly as much fighting and just let Mulan doing more fighting than they were.

"Let's get out of here! This cave is already chilling me." Minako suggested.

Sora nodded. "Okay, let's go!" Then, he led the way out of the cave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As they got out of the cave, they were greeted with a horrific sight. The whole town looked like a battalion and a wildfire had gone through it. Everything was smashed and damaged. "Oh no, we're too late." Minako muttered, looking at the surrounding. Then, Ping saw Shang clutching his stomach as he tried to get up. "Captain!" Mulan shouted. She ran over to him.

Still recovering his injury, Shang explained that Shan-Yu had attacked the village since they went to the cave. Looked like the Hun leader had already escaped up to the summit of the mountain. "If you track down the villagers, we'll find Shan-Yu." Sora suggested. Goofy looked solemn. "It kinda is our fault."

Mushu jumped down and started pacing sadly. "You mean MY fault."

"No," Minako yelled with full of anger. "this is Shan-Yu's fault! Shan-Yu got to pay all these!"

Sora agreed. "She's right. Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us."

He stood up and glanced once more at the destruction around them, then looked toward the path to the summit. "Let's go."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They reached at the summit. Minako looked at a level of snow above them. Shan-Yu was there. Then Rapid Thruster Heartless lined that hill. "Please don't tell me you're going to attack us…" she muttered aloud. "Attack!" Shan-Yu shouted. Then, his Heartless started flying down. Wave after wave of Rapid Thrusters came down the hill charging at the group. "我就知道 (it meant 'I knew it' in Chinese)." Minako sighed. Everyone brought out their weapons and split up to fight the enemies.

As the Rapid Thrusters reached them, some Bolt Towers also appeared. Minako grabbed her two Keyblades and sliced one of Bolt Towers into half. Sometimes, she used the new magic which was never being used in KH2, the Water magic and cast at Bolt Towers. Bolt Tower's element was thunder and its' weakness was water, same like fire element (Err…I'm not sure is it true or not). So, she took advantage from the Bolt Tower, cast Water and it exploded, also destroying any other Heartless nearby.

Then, more Rapid Thrusters charged at her. Minako knew it was a rare chance because hundred against one (one was herself). Plus, Sora and his gang were busy fighting the other group of Heartless, so she had to think something. "Think! Minako! Think! You don't want to die on the Heartless's claw, right?" she thought to herself. Suddenly, Minako got an idea. She cast Barrier magic to create an invisible shield on herself. Then, she cast Haste magic to make herself faster. After she cast those two magic, she made a quick run to the Heartless, spun around and slashed them into two. Because of her quick spin slash, the Rapid Thrusters were unable to attack her and died on her two Keyblades. Seeing more on the way, she continued to slash them even more. When she saw there were about 10 or 15 of them, she got another idea. She concentrated her power on her two Keyblades and then, she swung the Keyblades down fiercely and shot two beams of blue energies from their tips. The beams crashed against two of the Heartless and killed them instantly. But her attack was not over yet; the beams divided into many small gales, hit the remaining Heartless and finished with them. "Look like Cloud's Blade Beam technique is pretty useful to defeat those Heartless." Minako chuckled as she saw her enemies were vanquished. A few minutes later, the quartet had defeated the army of Heartless.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few more Rapid Thrusters appeared next to Shan-Yu but this time, Shan-Yu was going to attack them and the army. The Hun leader roared, and started running down the hill. The Rapid Thrusters followed him down as well. Everyone looked worried.

"We'll handle this!"

Everyone looked at Yao, Ling, and Chien. Yao knelt down and aimed one of the dragon headed cannons at Shan-Yu. Ling and Chien also did as well. Later, Mulan got an idea. "Sorry!" she apologized as she knocked down Yao and took the cannon away from him. She placed it in the snow and aimed it at the mountain. Well, she got cannon but no fire. Frantically looking around muttering something about a fire, she saw Mushu.

"Hey, wait a second!" Mushu exclaimed. The red dragon tried to get away from her but Mulan grabbed him up and stretched him. A fire was coughed out from his mouth and it lit the cannon. Mushu landed on the cannon right before it fired. "You missed! How could you miss; he was straight ahead of you!" the guardian yelled at Mulan as he flew toward the mountain. There was an explosion on the side of the mountain.

Minako realized what'll happened next and then, she quickly grabbed Sora's hand and started to run. As she grabbed his hand, Sora felt the familiarity that he had been pulled by this girl to escape before but when? He didn't want to think about it. He was confused by Minako's doing and asked, "Hey, hey, what're you doing?" "There's going to be an avalanche! What're you all doing other than run?! Waiting to be buried by the snow?!" the girl quickly replied. All the others looked confused until the snow started to fall from the mountain. Minako was right. The avalanche was coming to them and everyone ran for it. The snow exploded on the hill and started rushing down the slope. Shan-Yu and his Heartless were overtaken by the avalanche.

Mulan saw the Captain coming up beside them. "Shang!" she shouted as she ran toward him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way just in time as the snow passed. And now, they were all safe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the avalanche was over, Shang and 'Ping' stood up. "I never should have doubted you." Shang congratulated 'Ping'. "From now on, you have my trust."

Mushu popped out of the snow and shook the snow off his body. "First she uses me as a lighter, and then she uses me as a cannonball. I tell you, the ancestors are going to hear about this." Mushu sighed in complaint. "C'mon Mulan. Let's stop this charade and go home already."

"Mushu!" Mulan shouted. Mushu noticed the Captain and gasped, putting his hands over his mouth. Thanked to his big mouth, Mushu already revealed Mulan's identity.

"Mulan?" Shang repeated in disbelief. "A woman?" He looked at Mulan.

After that, the quartet approached them. "Hey, you guys okay?" Goofy asked. "You all knew, didn't you?" Shang realized. "You all knew that Ping was really a woman in disguise."

Everyone was spoke nothing and just remained silence. Shang walked away a few steps and continued, "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Imperial army is death." Mulan turned to Shang. "Get out of my sight... now." he ordered. "You're all dismissed."

Mulan looked worried. "Shang..."

"My debt is repaid." Shang continued walking away. "Move out!" he ordered his army. The two generic soldiers in the front moved at an incredible limp. As he went, Minako sensed something wrong to Shang's army, especially those soldiers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mulan had changed back to her real identity and also her normal clothes as well. She turned back to the quartet.

"Thanks for your help." she thanked.

"No problem." Sora replied. "So, Ping... I mean, uh, Mulan... what are you going to do now?"

Mulan shrugged. "I'm going to go home." She started walking away with Mushu. "Man," Mushu muttered, "your dad's going to be steamed like a chicken dumpling." Mulan stopped and sighed.

Sora grabbed his two friends (saved for Minako because she was the only girl in the quartet) and pulled them close to him. "Don't worry. We'll take our share of the blame." Sora said optimistically. Minako nodded as she agreed what he said.

Mulan smiled. "You're all great friends. Thanks again."

As they got to the Ridge, Minako sensed something. "What's wrong, Minako?" Donald asked. "I don't know but according to my sense, we're forgetting something…"

Then, she heard a sound from overhead. It sounded rather like... They looked up and gasped. "Shan-Yu's falcon!" Mulan realized.

Not only the falcon, a familiar war cry sounded out from a ledge below them, and there was the sound of Heartless appearing. Mulan, Sora and Minako got on their stomachs and looked at the ledge below. It was Shan-Yu and a group of Rapid Thrusters. They're still alive! The falcon landed on Shan-Yu's shoulder, and the Hun leader looked toward the city.

"He's going to attack the Imperial city!" Mulan exclaimed. They got up. "We'd better tell Shang about it and stop Shan-Yu from attacking the city." Minako suggested. They all nodded and started running along the path down the mountain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They reached the Imperial Square, and Shang's force was just ahead. The generic soldiers in the back were still at the limp. "Shang!" Mulan shouted at the captain. "Mulan?" Shang asked in disbelief.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's in the city!" Mulan insisted. Shang was still disbelieving. He didn't want to trust her anymore. "Why should I trust you this time?"

Sora spoke up. "But... she's telling the truth!"

"Besides," Minako pointed at the generic soldiers. "they're not your soldiers anymore. They are about to become Heartless!" Her saying surprised everyone else.

Suddenly, the cry of Shan-Yu's falcon sounded out and caught all of their attention. Shang looked around, and saw Shan-Yu on top of one of the towers. The Hun leader jumped off.

"Move out! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Shang ordered his army. Only Yao, Ling, and Chien charged. Shang looked back at the other soldiers. "That's an order!"

Just like Minako said, the soldiers were surrounded in darkness for a moment, and they became jiang-shi/hopping zombie-like Heartless or Nightwalker Heartless. "What?" Shang muttered. The five of them brought out their weapons. "We'll secure the courtyard, and you can go protect the Emperor!" Sora shouted. Shang hesitated. "That's an order!" Donald shouted impatiently. Shang nodded, and started running to the Palace Gate.

Minako looked at the enemies. "Got any idea, Sora?" she asked him.

"Leave it to me." Sora gave her a short answer as he got an idea. "Mulan!" he called. Mulan nodded. "For China!" Mushu came out for help. "I'll handle this!" Fire burst out of nowhere and gave the surrounding Heartless some bad damage. After that, Sora, Mulan, and Mushu went flying around and burned the enemies in their wake. Before they ended their attack, Mushu spat many fireballs out of his mouth into the air, the fireballs landed on the few Heartless left and destroyed them.

That was a pretty good Limit, making Minako impressed and gave a gentle whistle. "Impressive. Let's get going!" They nodded and ran to the Palace Gate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shan-Yu held his sword to the Emperor's neck. "Now you'll bow to me." The Emperor just remained silent. The Hun leader looked at the five fighters as they came up the stairs. Suddenly, Shang appeared from nowhere and knocked Shan-Yu down. He quickly took the Emperor and ran into the palace. Yao, Chien and Ling closed the door, and Shang looked back at them expectantly. Shan-Yu recovered and ran to the gate, but the five of them got in the way.

"It ends now!" Mulan stated.

"Right now!" Sora added.

The falcon landed on Shan-Yu's shoulder, and the Hun leader began to laugh as his body was surrounded by darkness.

Minako remembered in this boss battle, they have to protect the gates to prevent Shan-Yu coming in. So, she cast Barrier in front of the gates before started the battle. When Shan-Yu was busy fighting with Sora and his gang, Minako found the falcon was sitting on the roof and looking at them , it seemed that it was ready to strike them off. "I must do something to kill that falcon." she thought. A few second later, she got an idea. She quickly concentrated her magic and whispered, "Blizzard." The tiny icicle appeared on her palm. Then, she threw the icicle to the falcon. The icicle aimed at the falcon's heart and it died. Without the falcon, Shan-Yu lost an additional help and attack. The Hun leader still fought with Sora and his gang. When he didn't notice, Minako quickly slashed him behind with her two Keyblades.

"You can't overpower me, kid…" Shan-Yu muttered as he fought with badly injured.

"Oh yeah?" Sora grinned. "Think again, Shan-Yu." Minako added. They nodded each other, pushed Shan-Yu's sword up and slashed his chest with their Keyblades together. Right-slash from Sora and left-slash from Minako.

After receiving the two slashes from two of them, Shan-Yu fell down on the ground and died. Mushu came out from Mulan's pocket and began to jump around.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bum!" he exclaimed happily. "Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, no, wait a minute-I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The five of them stood there as the Emperor approached Mulan, who bowed in his presence. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an imperial soldier. You disobeyed your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

Sora sighed. "We get the picture..."

The Emperor continued. "You are a young woman. And despite all that... you have saved us all." The Emperor bowed. Mulan stood up straight, surprised. She looked around nervously as everyone bowed to them as well.

"Captain Li." the Emperor stated. Shang nodded. He held out Shan-Yu's sword and gave it to Mulan. "Take this, so that the world will know what you have done for China." the Emperor offered. Mulan bowed again. "Thank you, your Excellency!"

"Mulan." Shang said.

"Yes?" Mulan asked, looking up and turning to Shang.

"Sora." Shang said, looking at Sora.

"Sir." Sora responded.

"Donald." Shang said.

"Wak!" Donald exclaimed.

"Goofy."

"Yes, sir." Goofy said.

"Minako."

"Yes, Captain." Minako answered.

"Thank you." Shang said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you?" The Emperor laughed. "Is that all there is to say, Captain Li? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a little more eloquant that that!"

Shang looked surprised but he said nothing.

The Emperor looked at Minako. "Same like Fa Mulan, I'm also impressing of your bravery and you already prove them wrong, Minako."

"Just call my true name, Your Excellency. I share the same bloodline like Your Excellency and your people here." the girl said.

"So, what is your name?" the Emperor asked.

"Chen Yingxian, Your Excellency." she answered.

The Emperor smiled and said, "Your family will be proud of you."

Minako blushed and thanked the Emperor. She never brought a single honor to her family before.

Sora tapped Mulan's shoulder. "Can I get an autograph?" Mulan smiled. "Thanks for your help, Sora."

Mushu paced on the floor, excited. "Man, the ancestors gotta let me go back to being a guardian. They just GOTTA!"

That made Goofy confusing. "But, Mushu, I thought you already were a family guardian."

Again, thanked to his big mouth, Mushu looked flustered. "What? Oh, no, no, don't you worry about that. That's just real technical, just for us guardians."

Sora figured it out. "You tricked us!" He chased after Mushu. Minako laughed at his reaction.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just then, Shan-Yu's sword began to glow. "Huh?" Mulan mumbled. The sword floated out of her hand and into the air.

"Hey, Sora! There's a job for you!" Minako called. Sora stopped chasing Mushu and looked at the sword. He pulled out the Keyblade and held it out. There was a bright flash of light as Sora opened the other new path.

"Alright!" Donald exclaimed.

"I guess we've got to get going." Goofy said.

"You shall be missed." The Emperor said.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Mulan replied. "We will look forward to your return." Shang added.

Sora smirked. "Play nice, you two." he teased Shang and Mulan. They became flustered. "Hey... watch it, soldier!" Shang called out. Mulan laughed. "And also you two. You two will made a great couple." it was Mulan's turn to tease Sora and Minako. "Mulan!!" Sora yelled madly at her while Minako just blushed and spoke nothing. "Oh please, I'm 3 years older than Sora, how can I fall in love with the guy who's younger than me and got a girlfriend of his own?" she thought.

"Okay, okay, see ya later!" Mulan said and waved at them.

After the event, they went back to the Gummi Ship to search for the new world.

**The narrator after-notes:**

Here's the tenth chapter, you guys. Sorry for taking too much times to write. I hope you like it. So, please give me some reviews.

P.S: Do you know? Minako in this story is named after Sailor Venus, Minako Aino because she has the power of Venus and love…maybe. Plus, she was my favorite character in Sailormoon serie. That time, that was the first favorite anime when I was 7. Oh, in my story, her true name, Catherine or Cathy means pure in Greek. Plus, she's Princess of Heart, so I name those two for her (actually those're my nameslah ).


End file.
